Muse : Le refus de danser
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome de Muse. Après avoir rencontré Meloetta, Hémaltone a sa vie qui change peu à peu. Pourtant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne doit pas faire quelque choix très difficiles ... quitte à ce que cela sonne déjà la séparation entre eux deux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une vie banale

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie banale**

« Aujourd'hui, écoutez encore Meloetta et son dernier chant ! Vous serez … »

_Il passe à côté de la télévision, ignorant complètement l'écran qui présente la petite créature aux cheveux verts et au visage blanc. Il ignore aussi la douce mélodie qui résonne à ses oreilles alors qu'il met les mains dans les poches. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il tire un trait sur tout ce qui vient de se passer, oui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui._

_Il ne parle pas, il n'écoute pas, il ne fait que regarder au loin devant lui. Il ne fait guère très chaud. Cela fait déjà un bon mois qu'elle n'est plus là. Déjà un bon mois, oui … Le temps passe plus que vite et il regarde le violon qu'il possède. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus personne pour l'accompagner au chant, malheureusement._

« Oh ! Regardez ! C'est le jeune violoniste des rues ! »

_Pourtant, il ne s'apprêtait pas à jouer. Mais avec sa nouvelle tenue et sa nouvelle apparence, il était normal qu'il fasse meilleure impression qu'auparavant. Il vint s'installer, sortant tout simplement son pokémon à lui : Xynolo. Le Crikzik vint faire ses petits bruits pour accompagner son violon alors qu'il se met à jouer._

_Déjà, de nombreuses pièces commencent à tomber dans sa petite coupole alors que la musique envahie la rue. Mais bon, il ne joue qu'une trentaine de minutes, pas plus. Lorsqu'il termina, l'argent récolté était plus important qu'à ses débuts, bien plus important. Normal, tout le monde ne se fiait qu'aux apparences, rien d'autre. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer de d'habitude ? Il se releva, disant :_

« Merci pour tout. Merci encore. Merci pour votre argent. »

_Il s'inclinait respectueusement devant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, ne faisant aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude. Mais au moins, cette fois, il parlait, il prenait la parole, ce qui changeait. Oui … c'était exactement ça. Il lui arrivait parfois d'ouvrir la bouche pour remercier. Même s'il ne parlait que peu.  
><em>

_Juste par mesure de confiance ? Pour remercier ? Enfin, tout cela était compliqué, vraiment très compliqué. Il alla dans un magasin, regardant les différentes nourritures pokémon, s'arrêtant pendant quelques secondes devant l'une d'entre elles._

« Celle préférée de Meloetta. »

_Enfin, du peu de temps quand elle était avec lui. Peu de temps ? En fait, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines. Mais elles étaient très vite passées, trop vite passées. Beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Ah … vraiment. Il ne pouvait rien faire._

« Rien du tout. Je l'ai décidé par moi-même. »

_Les rares fois où il pouvait émettre de telles paroles, ce fut lorsqu'il les adressait à lui-même, comme c'était le cas maintenant. Mais bon, il paya les quelques fournitures dont il avait besoin avant de quitter le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur un banc, il nourrissait son pokémon, faisant de même de son côté._

« Meloetta. » _murmura-t-il en regardant l'écran géant télévisé attaché à un bâtiment._

_Il la revoyait. Difficile de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle était partout. Un mois avait suffi à faire d'elle une célébrité. Un seul et unique mois. C'était aussi simple que ça ? Aussi facile ? Pourtant, oui, c'était exactement ça. Un seul mois … et voilà qu'elle était déjà plus que distante. Bien plus loin qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose._

« C'est juste impossible maintenant. Il suffit que je la voie. »

_Qu'il la voie ainsi suffisait à le mettre dans une légère léthargie. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser mais impossible d'ignorer le visage blanc et les yeux bleus de Meloetta. Il termina son repas, regardant si son Crikzik avait fini de son côté. Comme c'était le cas, il le rappela dans sa pokéball, poussant un profond soupir. Ca ne servait à rien de se ressasser le passé, sauf à se faire souffrir encore plus qu'avant, inutilement._

« Meloetta n'est plus pour être avec moi. »

« Crikzik ? Cri cri ? Crikzik ? »

_Il n'avait pas rappelé son pokémon ? Bizarrement, si. Il tenait toujours la pokéball dans la main. Il devait être extrêmement fatigué pour commencer à entendre les voix de ses pokémons. Bien plus fatigué que prévu même. Il devait trouver un endroit où dormir. Mais pourtant, il retourna là où il avait vu Meloetta sur le petit écran de la télévision. Elle était encore présente, en train de chanter sa première chanson. Celle qui l'avait rendu célèbre en quelques jours. C'était tellement simple, tellement facile … tellement ridicule._

« Alors, Meloetta, comment est-ce que cela fait d'être une célébrité après un unique mois ? Fière ? Anxieuse ? Vous appréhendez ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo … Meloetta, Melo meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

« Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas encore habituée à cela et qu'elle a du mal avec la célébrité. Néanmoins, elle espère que sa chanson atteindre une personne. »

« Une personne en particulier ? Est-ce votre dresseur, mademoiselle Meloetta ? » _demanda le journaliste à la petite pokémon, un autre homme se chargeant de traduire ses propos._

« Non non, c'est une personne que … »

_Elle stoppe ses paroles d'après ce qu'il peut remarquer sur l'écran. Elle rougit violemment puis demande à ce que l'interview s'arrête. Elle disparait subitement de l'écran, s'étant téléportée alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Comme s'il était possible que ça soit de lui dont elle parlait. Il n'y avait aucune chance. Aucune chance que ça soit le cas malheureusement._

« Je ferai mieux de chercher un coin où dormir ce soir. »

_C'était mieux que de traîner ici. Il se ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il rentra ses mains dans les poches, sans même se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était retourné à une vie plus calme, plus simple … une vie normale pour lui. Une vie … banale._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Faldéla

**Chapitre 2 : Faldéla**

« Encore une journée sans rien. »

_Il pousse un petit soupir, sans rien dire d'autre en regardant le sol à ses pieds. Il est assis sur un banc, terminant son repas. Maintenant qu'il a son violon et une meilleure tenue, l'argent rentre de telle façon qu'il n'a pas à avoir de problèmes pour se nourrir. Mais aussi, il garde quelques économies. Sauf que bien entendu, ce n'est pas forcément suffisant pour tout ce qu'il a en tête. Oui, il a à nouveau quelques rêves stupides. Des rêves qui ne valent pas la peine d'être raconté, loin de là même._

« Je ferai mieux de me focaliser sur quelque chose. »

_Ou plutôt, de se renseigner. De trouver une raison de se lever chaque jour. Il n'en a aucune. Auparavant, Meloetta était celle qui déclenchait son réveil mais maintenant … il se sent tout simplement démotivé, oui. C'est ça. Il devrait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Trouver un moyen … une raison ? Mais quoi ? Il n'a pas quitté la ville depuis le départ de Meloetta. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que beaucoup le reconnaissent._

« Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais aller la revoir. »

_Oui, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait en tête actuellement. Il sait où il doit se rendre. Même s'il faut avouer, bien entendu, qu'il appréhende un peu tout cela. Il ne sait pas trop comment il doit réagir, comment il doit faire. Il espère juste ne pas faire de gaffe lorsqu'il se présentera à elle. Avec de la chance, elle est seule dans la boutique … oui. Il s'agit d'elle._

« Oh ! Tu es l'adolescent qui m'a acheté un violon. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais … bien, mademoiselle Faldéla. »

« HI ! Mais tu parles en fait ! » _s'exclame-t-elle avant de faire un petit pas en arrière. Quelques secondes passent puis elle rigole, se tapotant le sommet du crâne._ « Désolée mais je pensais que tu étais muet depuis le début. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu peux parler. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus avec Meloetta ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué, je … je m'appelle Hémaltone. »

« Enchantée de te connaître, Hémaltone. C'est un joli prénom. Hmm … Attend un peu quand même, je vais mettre la pancarte pour dire que je ne suis pas là. »

_Elle passe à côté de lui, l'adolescent restant immobile avant de se retourner. C'est vrai, elle retourne une pancarte qui déclare qu'elle est fermée … enfin, maintenant, c'est ouvert mais comme c'est à l'intérieur, ça veut dire que c'est fermé._

« Tu as soif ? Tu as faim ? Viens donc dans l'arrière-boutique, Hémaltone. »

« Euh merci beaucoup mais faire tout ça, vous êtes sûre ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Faldéla, tu t'appelles Hémaltone. Nous nous connaissons maintenant, tous les deux, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

_Il ne sait plus du tout où se mettre maintenant. Alors, il ne fait plus qu'hocher la tête. Il peut regarder la jeune femme plus en détails. Des cheveux bouclés de couleur bleue, quelques taches de rousseur et des yeux qui vont de pair avec ses cheveux. Elle doit être à peine plus grande que lui mais porte un jean une robe à froufrous blancs alors que le tissu était de couleur rose et noire. C'était plutôt une demoiselle très jolie … même sans maquillage car oui, elle avait une peau qui semblait s'y prêter._

« Et alors ? Qu'attends-tu donc ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu bois mais une boisson gazeuse ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment goûté à ça. »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas un peu de limonade ou autre ? Ohlala. Viens donc par-là. Tu t'installes sur la chaise et tu ne bouges plus, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, mademoiselle, je ne veux pas vous brusquer de la sorte. Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions et … »

« Hihihi. Vraiment, tu parles beaucoup plus maintenant. Mais ne soit pas intimidé, je ne vais pas te manger non plus hein ? Roh … bon, tiens. »

_Elle prit une canette contenant une boisson gazeuse à l'orange ainsi qu'un verre. Elle ouvre la canette, déversant son contenu dans le verre avant de le tendre à Hémaltone. Celui-ci récupère le verre, commençant à le renifler. Il boit une gorgée puis s'arrête, faisant une petite mimique avant de s'exclamer :_

« C'est un peu piquant mais c'est plutôt bon ! »

« C'est le but. Mais il faut boire gorgée par gorgée. Pas d'un coup sinon tu es bon pour le mal de ventre. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

_Il hoche la tête positivement avant de recommencer à boire. Elle sort des petits salés et commence à le regarder avec amusement. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ressemble à un petit pokémon rongeur, rien de plus, rien de moins._

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse pour que tu viennes ici ? »

« Je … euh … je … je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. »

« Et si tu racontais d'abord tout depuis le début, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée, tu trouves ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée non ? »

« D'accord. Vous savez parfaitement ce qui est bien pour moi. Je vais tout vous dire alors, mademoiselle Faldéla. J'espère juste je ne serai pas trop ridicule. »

« Tu ne le seras guère. Je t'écoute donc, Hémaltone. »

_Difficile de tout expliquer. Il ne parle pas beaucoup à la base alors une longue conversation. Plutôt, il raconte comment cela s'est passé avec Meloetta, évitant de signaler ses sentiments sur le moment. Lorsqu'il a terminé, Faldéla lui dit doucement :_

« Il te faut un nouveau pokémon pour remplacer Meloetta. »

« Mais je ne veux pas remplacer Meloetta ! Il en est hors de question ! »

« Tu n'as guère réellement le choix. C'est cela ou alors, tu vas continuer à penser à Meloetta sans pouvoir t'arrêter. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, je dois l'avouer. » _murmure l'adolescent. Un nouveau pokémon ? C'est étrange et déplaisant mais il fait confiance à Faldéla._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Quant ça fait boum

**Chapitre 3 : Quand ça fait boum**

« Un pokémon ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose qui soit. »

« Pourtant, c'est le cas. Pourquoi ne pas en chercher un dans la ville ? Je suis sûre que c'est facilement trouvable. Certains pokémons sont à l'état sauvage dans la ville ! »

« Je vais noter ça, enfin, merci beaucoup encore, mademoiselle Faldéla. »

« De rien, de rien. Tiens, voilà une petite pokéball assez spécifique. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. Une Music Ball. Elle est utilisée comme une pokéball normale mais quand le pokémon en sort, elle émet une douce musique que tu peux enregistrer. »

« Wow, c'est une excellente idée ! » _dit-il avec surprise, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle lui présentait une pokéball orange et blanche. Une note de musique se trouve au-dessus du bouton, une belle note de musique._

« Et avec ça, tu pourras donc créer de belles symphonies rien qu'en appelant tes pokémons. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu aimes bien ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'adore ! Je … vraiment merci ! »

_Il est gêné, très gêné mais Faldéla lui fait un grand sourire avant de lui signaler qu'il pourra revenir demain s'il le désire. Mais avec un nouvel ami hein ? Sinon, elle sera obligée de lui refuser l'entrée. Elle émet un petit rire amusé alors qu'elle le libère._

_Dehors, Hémaltone regarde la pokéball musicale. Enfin, la Musicball. Ca doit servir pour les concours, il en est certain mais quand même. Qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent imaginer. C'est vraiment une excellente chose. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

« Je ferai bien d'aller regarder les ruelles pour trouver un pokémon comme elle le veut. »

_Mais un pokémon musical serait bien mieux. Mais comment en trouver un qui convient ? Ce n'est pas en claquant des doigts qu'il va trouver ça normalement. Mais après, il a bien une idée mais il n'est pas certain que cela fasse son effet. Mais pourquoi pas ? Il sort sa pokéball, appelant alors le petit Crikzik à la rescousse._

« Jouons ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Le pokémon émit juste un léger bruit pour accompagner son dresseur. Bien, c'est parfait ! C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait ! Dans les ruelles, les gens les regardent avec surprise mais semblent apprécier sa musique. Tant mieux, c'est un peu le but voulu._

« Je pense que notre musique arrivera bien à intéresser un pokémon. »

_C'est ça en fait. Il devait trouver un pokémon qui avait le rythme qui conviendrait au sien et celui de son Crikzik. Un pokémon capable de joindre sa mélodie à la leur, permettant alors une douce et merveilleuse et symphonie. Ils finiront par la trouver, il en est sûr et certain. Bon ça ne sera pas la plus simple des choses à faire mais qu'importe ! Ils ont jusqu'à demain pour trouver ce pokémon fantastique ou presque. Car bon, ils ne savent pas sur quoi ils vont tomber. Ça peut être une bonne comme une mauvaise surprise._

« RAM BAM BAM BOUM ! »

_Hum ? Hein ? Il tend l'oreille pour être sûr d'avoir bien. Ram Bam Bam Boum ? Il continue de jouer de son violon tandis qu'il se rapproche du bruit. Deux coups d'archet, voilà que les Boum Boum suivent le rythme.  
><em>

« Hmm … Je crois que j'ai trouvé le pokémon que nous cherchions. »

« Crikzik ! Zik Zik ! Crikzik zik zik crik zik zik. »

_Voilà que son pokémon se met lui-même à suivre ce rythme avec un certain entrain alors qu'Hémaltone … tombe face à face avec une créature aux oreilles plutôt imposantes. Et qui marche sur ses deux pattes. Un Ramboum ? Enfin, d'après les bruits qu'il émet, ça serait plutôt une Ramboum. Il arrête de jouer du violon._

« Ramboum ? C'est bien cela ? Une demoiselle en plus. »

« Ram Ramboum Ramboum boum ! »

_La pokémon lui demande de continuer sa musique, chose qu'il fait. Voilà qu'elle tape du pied, se balançant d'un pied à un autre pour suivre le rythme. Hum, elle a un bon feeling, il le sent. C'est aussi simple que ça les captures de pokémon ? D'après ses souvenirs, il faut normalement combattre mais est-ce que la musique a adoucit les mœurs du pokémon ?_

« Est-ce que tu veux nous accompagner, Ramboum ? Si cela t'intéresse bien entendu. Je me présente : Hémaltone. Et voici Xynolo, mon Crikzik. Si tu m'accompagnes, je pense que le nom que tu porteras est Starni. Cela sonne bien à mes oreilles. »

« Ramboum ? Ram ram … Ramboum, ram. »

_Elle semble dubitative mais il recommence à jouer et aussitôt, elle se laisse comme envoûter. Est-ce à cause de ses capacités ? Ou alors vraiment de la plausible relation entre lui et cette pokémon ? Il ne sait pas du tout. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit lancer la Musicball sur elle. C'est ce qu'il fait après quelques secondes. Elle bouge pendant quelques instants puis s'arrête. Il ne pousse pas un cri de joie ou autre. Il ressort la Ramboum de la pokéball, faisant un petit sourire avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Bienvenue à toi alors, Starni. »

« Ram Ram Ramboum ! Boum boum boum ! »

_Il rigole légèrement. Pour la musique qui accompagnera Starni, il y réfléchira dans les prochains jours. Pour l'heure, il a surtout besoin d'aller se reposer et de trouver un endroit où se rendre. Dire qu'il a réussi à trouver un nouveau compagnon grâce à la musique, c'est surprenant, ou presque. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas très déplaisant. Pas du tout en fait. Ah, comment faire exactement ? Tout simplement en allant dormir. Demain, il présenterait alors sa nouvelle amie à Faldéla. La petite troupe venait de s'agrandir !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une agréable soirée

**Chapitre 4 : Une agréable soirée**

« Désolée, je suis fermée et … OH ! »

_La porte s'ouvre avec vélocité, Faldéla regardant Hémaltone avec un grand sourire. Elle l'attrape par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur puis refermer le magasin. Elle pose ses yeux sur son visage, passant ses doigts sur ses joues avant de les pincer._

« Il a suffi de quelques heures pour que tu aies une meilleure mine. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu voulais ? »

« J'ai bien trouvé un nouveau pokémon. Enfin, une nouvelle pokémon, Faldéla. » _dit l'adolescent avec lenteur, rougissant un peu quand elle le touche._

« Parfait, parfait, parfait. Tu veux bien me la pré … _» dit-elle avant d'être interrompu par un grognement caractéristique qu'elle connait très bien. Celui d'un ventre qui a faim. Hémaltone baisse la tête, se triturant les doigts. En ce moment même, il a plus que honte._ « On dirait qu'un certain adolescent a une grande faim ou alors, je me trompe ? »

« Pa … Pardon, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mon ventre. Je m'excuse. »

« Après tout ce que tu as fait, je pense que je peux te pardonner ! Viens donc, puisque tu as retrouvé le sourire et surtout une petite motivation, je pense que le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de t'inviter à manger. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'une demoiselle comme elle est aussi gentille avec lui ? Il se le demande sincèrement, n'ayant aucune réponse valide en tête. Vraiment, il n'en a aucune. Il n'y est pas habitué et pourtant, il le devrait. Elle est si gentille avec lui … tellement gentille. Il ne sait pas trop où se mettre. Est-ce que …_

« Faldéla, est-ce que à cause de mon apparence que tu es si agréable avec moi ? »

« Hein ? Hmm, ça pourrait être une raison valide, je le conçois mais … » _reprend la demoiselle aux boucles bleues comme cheveux. Elle pose à nouveau un doigt sur Hémaltone, au niveau du lobe de son oreille droite. _« Ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est la musique que je ressens en toi, la mélodie qui anime tes mouvements. »

_La mélodie qui anime ses mouvements ? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose le concernant ? Elle … quand même pas non ? Il n'y arriverait pas à le croire. Mais bon, c'était sûrement ça. Enfin, peut-être ? Il ne sait pas mais … elle lui monter les escaliers à l'étage. Puis lorsqu'il se trouve devant la porte, il la voit rougir légèrement._

« Si tu m'excuses un peu de te laisser dix minutes devant la porte. Tu comprends que vivre seule permet quelques libertés qu'il faut que je corrige avant de pénétrer dans ma modeste demeure. C'est une question de propreté. »

« Je ne comprends pas justement mais … euh … d'accord. »

_Elle le regarde, interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de rigoler. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ses paroles et ses réactions sont diffférentes des autres garçons. Elle rentre dans son appartement, refermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'il ne bouge pas. C'est peut-être la première fois que … qu'il va chez quelqu'un. En plus, chez une jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que … pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent nerveux et tremblant ?_

« Bon, vite, vite, vite ! »

_Il entend ses paroles de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce n'est pas insonorisé. Il ne sait pas où se mettre alors il s'adosse au mur, les bras croisés. Ses yeux bleus se ferment alors qu'il songe à ce qui va se passer. Il va faire quoi chez une femme ? Une jeune femme ?_

« Aaaah ! Mais pourquoi mes sous-vêtements traînent sur le canapé ?! »

_Une nouvelle rougeur apparait sur les joues du jeune homme. Il entend correctement ce qui se passe. Z… zut … Il devrait plutôt s'éloigner quand même. Il se redresse, venant s'asseoir sur les escaliers en attendant._

« Et bien ? Tu dors ? »

_Hein quoi ? Que ? Il rouvre ses yeux subitement, relevant la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Faldéla qui est penchée au-dessus de lui, souriant comme à son habitude. Elle reprend la parole après quelques secondes, disant :_

« Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu mais le ménage avait besoin d'être fait. Tu veux bien venir maintenant ? Je te laisse rentrer dans ma modeste demeure. »

_Elle se répète mais il hoche la tête positivement. Il se relève, l'accompagnant dans l'appartement. Aussitôt, il sent une chaleur ambiante … différente de celle d'un hôtel. Il est chez quelqu'un, chez une personne, pas dans un hôtel._

« C'est beau. »

_Il dit cela avec naturel. Un tel naturel que ça en est désarmant. Puis elle lui tapote doucement le crâne alors qu'elle est à sa taille. Il sent aussitôt une drôle d'odeur. Qui semble provenait de la cuisine, il écarquille les yeux, tournant la tête comme un animal sauvage._

« L'appel de la nourriture. Le meilleur moyen pour capturer un jeune garçon. »

_Il rougit faiblement, baissant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il doit donner l'impression d'être un animal en se comportant de la sorte. Ce n'est pas voulu, pas voulu du tout même. Mais bon, elle lui prend la main, l'emmenant jusqu'à la cuisine._

« Installes-toi donc. Tu vas pouvoir goûter à un repas fait maison. Par contre, je préviens, je ne suis pas excellente cuisinière. D'habitude, je me cantonne aux repas basiques donc je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit … »

« Ca sera très bon, j'en suis sûr ! Ca sera mieux que des sandwichs achetés au magasin ! »

_Ah ça, elle ne dit pas le contraire. Ah. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre la portée de ses paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'importe, c'est justement ça qui fait le charme de l'adolescent. Elle commence à chantonner doucement pendant qu'elle cuisine. Hémaltone la regarde faire, penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est bizarre, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce chant … mais ça remonte à vraiment très longtemps même. Mais il sentait qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait à manger._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Légère peur

**Chapitre 5 : Légère peur**

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu trouves la nourriture ? »

« C'est … meilleur que la nourriture achetée ou dans l'hôtel. »

« Toi, tu es un vilain flatteur. Est-ce que tu le sais ? Je ne suis pas cheffe cuisinière comme ceux que tu vois dans les restaurants ou dans les hôtels. Pas du tout même. »

« Ca reste quand même très bon. »

_Il affirme avec une véracité indéniable alors qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Pendant qu'il mange, elle se lève, préparant le canapé pour le mettre en clic-clac. Aussitôt, le canapé se transforme en un lit de fortune. Elle sort aussi une couverture et un coussin, Hémaltone se levant après avoir fini de manger. Il vient la rejoindre dans le petit salon._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, mademoiselle Faldéla ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ? »

_Il ne sait pas. Cela lui est venu naturellement en tête, comme à son habitude. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Peut-être alors que … non ? Enfin, il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait mais elle vient étendre la couverture avant de reprendre :_

« Tu comptes bien dormir ici, non ? Alors, tu vas t'installer tranquillement. »

_Il n'ose pas la contredire et vient aussitôt se coucher alors qu'il vient à peine de manger. Elle continue de sourire avec tendresse. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent qui se frotte les yeux, peu habitué à cela. En fait, pas du tout habitué même._

« Pardon, mademoiselle Faldéla. C'est juste que … c'est la première fois que je dors chez quelqu'un. Je ne sais vraiment comment réagir. Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire et … »

« Ne dit plus rien. » _coupe t-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Qu'il se repose et trouve le sommeil, c'était le plus important._

_Il sombre rapidement dans le sommeil, ne pouvant guère faire autrement alors qu'elle réfléchit à tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette journée. Elle l'observe en même temps, remarquant qu'il s'est endormi profondément. Elle pousse un soupir attendri, haussant les épaules avant de dire :_

« Je n'ai pas vraiment à me préoccuper de tout ça visiblement. Héhéhé. Dors bien, Hémaltone. Demain est une autre journée. Tu auras encore beaucoup à faire. Ne gâchons pas ton existence dans la musique alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer dans son monde. »

_Le monde de la musique est aussi dangereux que les autres voire même plus. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore. Et elle fera tout pour que ça ne soit jamais le cas. Malheureusement, pour Meloetta, elle sait que c'est déjà trop tard. Ou alors, peut-être que si ? Elle ne sait pas encore. Demain est une autre journée et elle a le sentiment que beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer quand il est là. Un dernier regard vers Hémaltone … et la voilà qui part vers sa chambre._

_Le lendemain matin, il entend un drôle de bruit. Des voix ? Puis le chant de Meloetta ? Il ouvre subitement ses yeux avant de se redresser. Faldéla est là, souriante et assise sur un fauteuil à côté du canapé._

« Je … je suis où ? » _bredouille l'adolescent aux cheveux verts._

« Chez moi, Hémaltone. On dirait bien que sa voix t'a réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu dois surement avoir faim. »

_Sa voix ? Meloetta ? Il tourne la tête vers l'écran de la télévision. C'est vrai qu'il y avait Meloetta sur l'écran mais quand même. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, pas du tout. C'est quoi ? AH ! C'est ce qui est dit à l'écran !_

« La petite Meloetta sera … »

_Il cherche à ne pas entendre le reste mais c'est déjà trop tard. Il se met à trembler de tout son corps. Elle va revenir ici ? Après un bon mois ? Pour un concert ? C'est ça ? Il ferait mieux de quitter la ville et de ne pas se montrer. Il ne doit pas se montrer ! _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ? Reviens vite t'asseoir sur le canapé, tout de suite ! »

« Je dois partir, mademoiselle Faldéla. Je ne peux pas me montrer à Meloetta, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais … »

« Assis, Hémaltone. Tu es un peu sous le choc mais ça se comprend. Si tu ne t'assoies pas maintenant, tu peux déjà tout oublier d'hier. »

_C'est violent, très violent quand elle dit ça. Mais il s'exécute et retourne s'asseoir sans un mot. Elle a un petit plateau qu'elle dépose sur la petite table devant l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. Il regarde la nourriture et la boisson chaude en rougissant légèrement._

« C'est bon … c'est très bon même. » _bafouille Hémaltone, ne sachant guère quoi dire alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Il n'a même pas encore touché !_

« Alors, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir comme un voleur alors que je sais que tu veux que le bonheur de Meloetta, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu penses qu'en partant, ça la rendra heureuse ? »

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que … je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai dire si je la vois, c'est tout. »

« Alors, tu n'auras qu'à réagir sur le moment. Je pense que ça la rendra bien plus heureuse que tu ailles la voir et la félicites plutôt que de courir et t'enfuir lorsqu'elle te remarquera. Ça lui donnera plus l'impression que tu cherches à l'éviter. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne pense pas à ça ! Pas comme ça ! »

_Alors, c'est décidé ! Dès les prochains jours, ils vont se préparer à accueillir Meloetta comme il se doit ! Pour l'heure, ils ont beaucoup à faire ! Mais pour le moment surtout, c'est l'heure de manger. Un petit-déjeuner copieux attend l'adolescent, trop peu habitué à avoir le traitement d'une personne normale, c'est pourquoi elle est là._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mal à l'aise

**Chapitre 6 : Mal à l'aise**

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. »

« Ne dit pas cela et écoute. Elle va bientôt arriver. Il y a vraiment tant de monde que ça ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Quand même … »

« Je sais bien, moi aussi, je trouve ça beaucoup trop. Enfin, il y a trop de personnes à mon goût, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, soucieux en regardant l'endroit où normalement Meloetta allait chanter et danser. Quand même, autant de place ?_

« A croire qu'elle fait venir des foules entières. Impressionné, Hémaltone ? »

« C'est le cas, Faldéla. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de personnes. Pas du tout même. J'espère que rien de grave ne se passera. »

« Ah ! Elle arrive, Hémaltone ! Elle arrive ! »

_Et voilà que déjà de nombreux cris résonnent tout autour de lui et Faldéda. Tous scandent le nom de Meloetta alors que la petite créature aux cheveux émeraude clair s'avance avec lenteur vers la scène. Il la remarque, il la voit, petite créature apeurée et effrayée._

« Elle a peur de la foule. Il y a trop de personnes devant elle. Elle est presque terrorisée, qu'est-ce que le producteur lui fait faire ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, regarde, elle reprend vite des couleurs. »

_Il le voit parfaitement bien mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit se sentir rassuré de voir Meloetta dans cet état ! Pas du tout même ! C'est stupide et aberrant ! Enfin, non, peut-être pas de la sorte. Pas aussi violemment pensé et … Oh. Elle s'est mise à chanter. C'est étrange, même si elle prononce uniquement son nom, il a l'impression d'entendre d'autres bruits. Elle a vraiment une voix mélodieuse et radieuse, différente de celle à la télévision._

« Elle chante toujours aussi bien. »

« C'est vrai que sa voix est magnifique. Mais … Il y a quelque chose de triste. »

_C'est vrai. Lui aussi arrive à ressentir la tristesse dans la voix de la petite demoiselle. Ce n'est pas normal, ça ne lui plait pas. Pas du tout même. Mais comment faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire exactement ? C'est quand même plus compliqué que prévu._

« Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Ecoutons juste. Combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas le savoir, Hémaltone ? Toi qui a écouté son concert maintes fois. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir ça ? Elle rigole, désignant le pied droit d'Hémaltone. C'est vrai que celui-ci est en train de battre au rythme du chant de Meloetta. Comme pour l'accompagner malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus auprès d'elle. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot !_

_Maintenant, il est plongé dans le silence, venant s'asseoir comme les autres pour écouter la magnifique voix de Meloetta. Les secondes défilent, puis les minutes. Pendant une bonne heure, la demoiselle chante et danse, avec sons et couleur, effets pyrotechniques aussi. Non, quand même pas autant. Elle reste sobre … mais le tout reste superbe._

« Elle a vraiment une symphonie superbe. »

« Oui mais rien n'empêche sa tristesse de paraître sur son visage. Hémaltone, est-ce que tu regrettes qu'elle ne soit plus avec toi ? »

_Il ne répond pas. Il n'est pas motivé à répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Sincèrement ? Qu'on lui donne une bonne raison. Il reste immobile, ne voulant pas en parler. Il pousse un profond soupir. Ca ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement. Juste fermer les yeux et écouter Meloetta._

_Une belle voix, une voix magnifique même. Une voix splendide. Oui, c'était ça la voix de Meloetta, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était cette voix, qui, un moment, il y a plus d'un mois, avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il parle._

_Mais cela, c'était avant. Maintenant, ce n'était plus possible. Il parlait quotidiennement, comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, on signala que chacun pouvaient aller s'abreuver et se nourrir pendant une dizaine de minutes. Faldéla ne bougea pas de sa position, au contraire d'Hémaltone._

« Que fais-tu, Hémaltone ? »

« Je vais chercher à manger et à boire, mademoiselle Faldéla. »

« Pas besoin, j'ai déjà préparé ce qu'il faut. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir, ce n'est pas un problème, loin de là. Regarde donc. »

« Je … Hum … J'ai un besoin pressant, mademoiselle Faldéla. »_ bafouille l'adolescent aux yeux bleus alors que Faldéla le regarde en fronçant les sourcils._

« Si tu comptes t'enfuir, ne reviens plus m'adresser la parole. »

_Il s'immobilise, n'osant plus bouger avant de se tourner vers Faldéla. Elle est sérieuse, terriblement sérieuse même. Il retourne s'asseoir, Faldéla perdant son regard dur pour reprendre la parole, sur un ton doux :_

« Bien. Arrête d'être effrayé par Meloetta. Lorsque le concert sera terminé, nous verrons quoi faire, compris ? J'espère que tu saisis ce que je veux dire. »

_Oh oui, il comprend parfaitement ça ne lui plait que très moyennement. Il n'a pas envie de voir Meloetta. Enfin, si, c'est le contraire même. Il veut la voir … mais il ne peut pas. Il a peur d'elle, peur de sa réaction, peur de la sienne. Peur de tellement de choses. D'habitude, il n'est pas aussi effrayé que ça mais avec elle, il ne peut pas se permettre autre chose. Il est un couard, un être manquant de courage. Quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas que l'on s'occupe de lui ou que l'on s'y intéresse. Il relève la tête, le chant de Meloletta allant reprendre. Il fixe la petite créature qui retourne sur le plateau. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle est là._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Pleurs

**Chapitre 7 : Pleurs**

« La seconde partie du concert de Meloetta va commencer. Veuillez reprendre vos places. »

« … … … Je ne me sens pas vraiment rassuré. »

_Il murmure cela alors que Faldéla pose sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Ce n'est qu'un concert et ensuite … ils verront quoi faire. Elle le regarde doucement, le concert reprenant comme si de rien n'était._

« Elle est belle. » _murmurel'adolescent aux cheveux verts._

« La chanson ou Meloetta ? » _demande Faldéla avec un grand sourire alors qu'il ferme les yeux, préférant ne pas répondre. La réponse est évidente, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'il se trompe lourdement._

« Ecoutons plutôt la musique qu'autre chose. »

« Comme tu le désires, Hémaltone. Tant que tu écoutes jusqu'à la fin, cela me convient. Ensuite, je te préviendrai de ce que l'on fera tous les deux, compris ? »

_Il eut un petit rictus avant de rouvrir ses yeux bleus. Il recommence à fixer Meloetta sur la place. Si seulement il avait décidé de ne pas partir ? Enfin, de ne pas la laisser là-bas, toute seule ? Il s'en veut, il s'en veut terriblement maintenant. Il regrette, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça ? Il regrette ce qui s'est passé. Il s'en veut pour ça. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû la retenir. Mais il ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il ne veut pas revenir en arrière. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne peut pas se permettre de revenir en arrière, pas du tout._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hémaltone ? »

« J'écoute, j'écoute tout simplement, je ne fais rien d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question si tu le vois, mademoiselle Faldéla ? »

_Il fronce les sourcils avec lenteur alors que Faldéla pousse un petit soupir. Elle ne dit plus rien du tout, regardant à nouveau le spectacle alors qu'il a recommencé à fermer les yeux. En fait, il ne fait ça que de temps à temps, comme pour cligner. Puis enfin, le concert se termine et il applaudit mais faiblement. Il ne se lève pas de sa place, ne voulant pas qu'elle le remarque alors que des cris fusent de partout._

« Maintenant que c'est fini, est-ce que l'on peut s'en aller, Faldéla ? »

« Tu es sûr de ça, Hémaltone ? C'est ta seule chance peut-être de revoir Meloetta. »

« Je … c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. »

_Il préfère éviter. C'est tout. Et puis, elle a une séance d'autographes à faire non ? Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il se relève, regardant la petite créature à la chevelure verte. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus à chanter et à danser, il n'y a plus rien qui la retient. Elle continue d'avoir peur et d'être inquiète. Elle recommence à être terrifiée. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer comme si de rien n'était, lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire mais… non, il ne peut pas se permettre ça, c'est impossible. Il ne remarque pas la tête de Meloetta qui se dirige vers les gradins, ses yeux devenant complètement roses. Il ne remarque pas qu'elle est en train de parcourir les centaines voire milliers de pensées de chacun et chacune … car elle a ressenti une dont elle se rappelait._

« Hémaltone, tu es un petit idiot … mais je comprends que tu aies peur. »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me présenter à elle comme si de rien n'était. »

« Cela se comprend parfaitement mais tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi peur. »

« Je n'y peux rien. Allons-y dès maintenant, ça me fait plus mal qu'autre chose mais … merci beaucoup Faldéla pour tout ça. J'ai été quand même heureux de la revoir. »

« De rien, de rien, Hémaltone. Au moins, tu as pu … entendre son chant et voir sa danse de plus près que la télévision. »

_Oui, c'est surement ça. Il hausse les épaules, faisant un petit sourire triste avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il vaut mieux pour lui que … C'est quoi ça ? Il a juste le temps de voir quelque chose apparaître devant ses yeux. Une chevelure verte à environe une quarantaine de centimètres de distance. Puis un cri :_

« MELOETTA ! »

_Et voilà qu'il se retrouve projeté en arrière, comme s'il avait reçu un puissant choc psychique … sauf que c'est bien un corps qui l'a percuté. Un corps si petit et fragile. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sent déjà happé ailleurs, dans une ruelle isolée, là où personne ne peut le voir. Enfin, les voir puisqu'il n'est pas seul._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! Meloetta Meloetta ! »

_C'est donc ainsi que ça doit se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarde le petit corps qui l'a projeté et téléporté. Il le regarde, avachi contre son torse. Il la regarde avec tendresse, Meloetta relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

« C'est bon, Meloetta, je suis là. Meloetta ? Fais-moi un petit sourire, non ? »

_Elle semble surprise. Elle a bien entendu sa voix. Elle en est certaine. Elle le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, venant les frotter d'un revers la main avant de venir placer ses petites mains autour de son cou, se collant à lui. Elle recommence à pleurer._

« C'est bon, Meloetta. Je ne vais pas disparaître non plus. »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Ca ne sert à rien de lui parler hein ? Quand elle est dans cet état. Il ne peut pas lui échapper cette fois. Il passe une main dans le dos de la créature, le caressant doucement pour la rassurer. Elle a réussi à le capturer … et il ne peut cacher son soulagement, c'est impossible._


	8. Chapitre 8 : S'enfuir

**Chapitre 8 : S'enfuir**

« C'est bon, Meloetta ? Tu t'es calmée ? »

« Melo ! Meloetta … Meloetta ? Melo ! »

_Elle s'exclame avec joie et tendresse, ne pleurant plus du tout maintenant qu'elle est dans les bras de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Elle se frotte les yeux, faisant un grand sourire. Puis après quelques secondes, elle redemande doucement :_

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai vu ton concert, tu étais parfaite. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de nous téléporter, tu sais bien ? Surtout que tu es devenue une petite célébrité. »

« Melo ! MELOETTA ! MELO MELO ! » _s'écrit-elle pour bien dire qu'elle en a strictement rien à faire de la célébrité ! Pour elle, la seule chose qui importe … c'est d'être dans ses bras maintenant ! Et surtout de l'avoir retrouvé ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour elle !_

« Non, ça ne sert à rien du tout. Qu'importe ce tu fais. »

_Il la repousse subitement, cherchant à se montrer complètement froid envers elle. Il ne doit pas gâcher son rêve à Meloetta. Il en est hors de question. Il commence à s'éloigner d'elle, la laissant bouche bée dans la ruelle alors qu'il en sort._

« MELOETTA ! MELO ! MELOETTA ! »

_Elle crie cela avant de plonger dans son dos, s'agrippant à lui pour ne pas le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui se retourne mais plusieurs personnes, énormément de personnes même. Tous commencent à se tourner vers lui. Puis à courir vers lui ! Il récupère Meloetta, la gardant contre lui._

« HEY ! Toi ! Relâche-là maintenant ! Comment est-ce que tu oses kidnapper notre idole ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?! »

« … … … »

_Aucun mot ne sort de la bouche de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix féminine. Faldéla ? Celle-ci a surement vu le regroupement autour de lui et elle commence à pousser du bras et du coude pour arriver jusqu'à lui, haletante._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Hémaltone ? Oh, je vois que tu as retrouvé la petite Meloetta, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Meloetta ? Melo Melo ? » _demande la pokémon, surprise en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle se rappelle d'elle ? Bien sûr que oui ! Elle ne peut pas l'ignorer !_

« HEY ! VOUS LA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES A MELOETTA ?! »

_Voilà que l'on lui crie dessus alors qu'il ne fait rien justement. Rien du tout. Par contre, il aperçoit des gardes et il n'aime pas ça. Ca risque de lui emmener de gros problèmes, de très gros problèmes. Il va surement aller en prison même._

_« Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce que … »_

_Il ne laisse pas Faldéla terminer sa phrase. D'un geste vif, il serre Meloetta contre lui avant de prendre son ocarina à une main. Bien que cela soit extrêmement difficile, il commence à en jouer, Faldéla clignant des yeux. Une mélodie ? A une main ? Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, pas du tout même._

_C'est le fait que le silence se soit installé et que personne n'ose bouger qui est le plus impressionnant. Même elle, elle est comme … paralysée. Et pourtant, après qu'il ait terminé de jouer de son ocarina, il le range, prenant sa main avant de dire :_

« On doit s'en aller maintenant. Suis-moi ! »

« Mais comment … Enfin, comment tu … »

_Des petits rires se font entendre de la part de Meloetta, celle-ci semblant comme au paradis alors qu'il se met à pousser les gardes qui sont comme sonnés. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprête à partir une nouvelle fois, tous commencent à sortir de la léthargie._

« Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? AH ! Non ! Où est Meloetta ? AH ! Là-bas ! HEY TOI ! »

_Zut, ce n'était pas aussi efficace que prévu, loin de là même. Il peste légèrement avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Il est exténué mais il préfère ne pas le montrer. C'est dommage mais ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il n'a pas envie … de la relâcher en fin de compte. Mais il ne peut pas lutter contre ça._

« Je suis désolé, Meloetta mais … On va devoir se … »

« MELOETTA ! » _hurle soudainement la pokémon aux cheveux verts, ses yeux devenant complètement roses avant de créer une puissante déferlante psychique autour d'elle. Les pokémons et les humains s'écroulent au sol, secoués par cela alors qu'il ne reste plus que Meloetta, Hémaltone et Faldéla debout._

« Wow ? Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Meloetta est aussi forte que ça ? »

« Visiblement, oui même si je n'aime pas qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs comme ça. » _dit Hémaltone alors que Meloetta semble ne pas s'y intéresser. Avec vivacité, elle commence à les téléporter une fois, puis deux fois, puis trois fois. Elle ne semble pas vouloir d'arrêter._

_Puis finalement, c'est pourtant le cas alors qu'elle s'écroule dans les bras d'Hémaltone. Ils sont au beau milieu de la nature, à au moins cent ou deux cents mètres de la ville. Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Elle n'est pas un petit peu folle ? C'est juste trop risqué pour elle et eux. Ils ne peuvent pas se … oh. Elle fait un petit sourire, prenant la main d'Hémaltone entre les siennes pour lui montrer qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter. Elle est prête à s'enfuir à nouveau, comme auparavant. Elle ne veut pas continuer ce qu'elle faisait depuis un mois. Elle était plus que décidée à partir avec lui, qu'importe ce qu'il disait ou pensait._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Comme avant

**Chapitre 9 : Comme avant**

« Meleotta, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ce que tu as fait. »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! »

_Elle émet un grand rire avant de tournoyer sur elle-même, heureuse et amusée. Elle ne semble même pas se soucier des paroles d'Hémaltone alors que celui-ci soupire grandement. Il reprend d'une voix lente et calme :_

« Meloetta, tu peux m'écouter quand je te parle ? Ca me dérange grandement que tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux quand je t'adresse la parole. »

« Meloetta, Melo melo melo meloetta Meloetta ! »

_Elle n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire ou dire ? Il pousse un petit soupir une nouvelle fois alors que Faldéla regarde autour d'elle. Hum, c'est donc ça une téléportation ? C'est un peu surprenant mais ça ne change rien du tout par rapport à ce qui se passe._

« Hémaltone ? Meloetta ? Il faut retourner en ville. Néanmoins, en vue de ce qui s'est passé, il faudrait que Meloetta se cache si elle veut se promener en même temps. Est-ce qu'elle en est capable ? » _demande Faldéla avec lenteur._

« Bien entendu, n'est-ce pas Meloetta ? Tu adores te masquer à la vue des autres, tu ne crois pas ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts en s'adressant à la pokémon._

« Meloetta ! Melo ! » _répond la petite pokémon avec amusement avant de disparaître complétement. Comme un tour de magie, c'est pourtant la vérité._

_C'est aussi simple que ça ? Elle semble surprise mais évite de le montrer. Elle a tellement de capacités et … OH ! Vraiment ? Elle est sur l'épaule d'Hémaltone ? Sans même se cacher ou autre ? Enfin, elle disparaît une nouvelle fois alors qu'Hémaltone caresse le vide._

« Bien bien … c'est parfait. Reste ainsi et retournons en ville. Mademoiselle Faldéla, vous venez aussi ? Il faut que l'on vous ramène ? »

« Quelle galanterie de ta part, Hémaltone. Mais je l'accepte pleinement. »

_Il hausse les épaules pour bien montrer que ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. Il entend un petit cri surpris, puis un rire. C'est vrai qu'il doit faire attention. D'ailleurs, avant tout ça, il vaudrait mieux qu'il présente sa nouvelle amie. Il sort ses deux pokéballs, faisant apparaître alors les deux pokémons. Normalement, elle connait déjà le Crikzik._

« Mais voilà Starni, Meloetta. »

« Ram boum boum boum ! BOUM ! BOUM ! »

_La petite créature tape du pied au sol alors que Meloetta réapparait pour se présenter à elle. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigent tous vers la ville, Hémaltone laissant ses pokémons sortis pour qu'ils puissent prendre un peu l'air, ce qui ne leur ferait pas de mal._

_Puis Meloetta est toujours sur son épaule, c'est donc une bonne chose. Ils peuvent passer du temps ensemble et lorsqu'ils sont dans un coin discret ou presque, ils peuvent aussi se reposer. Mais bon, lorsqu'ils s'installement sur un banc, son Crikzik tente de monter sur lui mais trouve déjà quelqu'un dessus ?_

« Melo, melo. Melo meloetta ! » _répond doucement la petite créature aux cheveux verts._

_Amusant, très amusant mais elle est la première arrivée ! C'est dommage pour le petit Crikzik mais elle n'a pas vu pendant un bon mois alors elle en profite grandement puisqu'elle … ne sait pas quand elle le reverra._

_Elle perd son sourire, ne voulant pas montrer sa petite pointe de tristesse à Hémaltone. Rien que ça … non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est pas du tout ça même. Enfin, si, peut-être un peu quand même. Toujours invisible, elle se calfeutre contre le ventre d'Hémaltone alors que Faldéla est partie chercher des glaces pour chacun._

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde la glace du garçon, elle disparaît toute seule ! »

« Oups … Meloetta, montre-toi discrète. »

_Il dit cela mais il ne peut pas cacher son amusement. C'est vrai qu'il tient deux glaces, l'une au niveau de son ventre … et qu'en même temps, Meloetta s'amuse à en manger. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus rassurant que l'on puisse voir mais lui, il préfère en rire plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais bon, tout n'est pas forcément … résolu._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire au final ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hémaltone ? » _demanda Faldéla en le regardant, ayant terminé sa glace en même temps que lui. Il murmure :_

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment … enfin si … mais c'est juste plus que stupide. »

_Plus que stupide, oui. Ses mains se posent sur Meloetta, comme pour la garder contre lui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Surement … mais si elle le veut ? Elle réapparait subitement, se tournant vers lui avant de faire un grand sourire._

« MELOETTA ! »

_Elle pousse un puisant hurlement avant de lui sauter au cou, faisant tomber le reste des deux glaces au sol. HEY HEY HEY ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, rigolant avec tendresse avant que Faldéla ne dise :_

« Est-ce que tu as eu une pensée heureuse envers elle, Hémaltone ? Meloetta semble être de type psychique. Il s'avère donc que puisqu'elle peut téléporter une personne, elle est alors certainement capable de lire aussi dans ses pensées. »

« Lire dans mes pensées, ce n'est … Meloetta ? Tu n'aurais quand même… »

« Melo. » _s'exclame t-elle. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait au final. Elle a bien lu dans ses pensées. Et zut de zut. Elle sait donc qu'il n'a pas envie qu'elle parte, qu'il veut qu'elle reste. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre ça. Elle a une carrière et …_

« AH ! Les voilà ! On savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir ! »

_Et zut. Le retour des gardes ? Cette fois-ci, il ne faut pas chercher à s'enfuir, pas du tout même. C'est juste … stupide. Il doit leur faire face. Les regarder et leur … Zut. Il y a le producteur avec eux. Mais bon, au moins, il n'y a pas de de policiers, c'est déjà ça. Il n'aura aucun problème avec la justice._

« Je me disais bien que si Meloetta partait, ce n'était pas pour une raison inconnue. » _déclare le producteur avec un sourire … moins bienveillant qu'auparavant._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sans le choix

**Chapitre 10 : Sans le choix**

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas toi que je veux, loin de là même … » _dit le producteur avec lenteur bien que son regard fixe l'adolescent, un sourire aux lèvres. _« Je suis là pour Meloetta. »

« Pour qu'elle revienne parmi vous, c'est bien ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit son envie. »

_Il dit clairement ce qu'il pense de la situation. Il a la demoiselle aux cheveux verts dans ses bras et elle hoche la tête positivement. Pourtant, le producteur n'en démord pas, reprenant la parole d'une voix calme et tranquille :_

« Pourtant, elle est maintenant une célébrité. C'est bien ce que tu voulais pour elle non ? »

« Ce que je voulais pour elle, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit actuellement si je peux me permettre. Et à la base, je vous avais pourtant demandé quelque chose à son sujet ? Enfin plutôt dit quelque chose. »

_Cela faisait un bon mois mais c'était resté ancré dans son esprit. Il avait fait une promesse, une grande promesse. Et ça, il comptait bien y tenir. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait aussi le petit corps de Meloetta contre lui._

« Je vous avais fait promettre de la laisser en liberté et de lui permettre d'aller là où elle veut. Quand j'évoquais la liberté, je parlais bien de sa liberté physique mais aussi d'expression. Qu'elle soit libre de partir quand elle le désire. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » _demande le producteur bien qu'il se doute de la réponse. Pourtant, il n'en reste pas moins souriant et amusé._

« Meloetta n'a plus envie de devenir une star, loin de là. Elle est décidée à partir et elle le fera. Vous ne pourrez pas l'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas, Meloetta ? »

_Qu'elle se rappelle, elle n'a signé aucun contrat et elle ne touchait rien. C'était quelque chose en or pour le producteur … mais rien ne l'attachait à ce dernier, rien du tout. Alors la réponse était oui ! OUI ET OUI ! Elle était libre comme l'air !_

« Hum, je vois, je vois. Donc c'est la fin de son aventure musicale ? »

« Peut-être pas … mais pas avec vous, malheureusement. Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne vous demandera rien en contrepartie. Je ne sais pas trop comment marche les contrats mais je sais que c'est souvent une grosse source d'ennuis. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré qu'elle ne soit jamais attachée à quelqu'un. »

« Pourtant, ça semble être le cas avec toi, n'est-ce pas paradoxal ? » _demande le producteur alors qu'Hémaltone fronce les sourcils._

« Elle est libre de partir quand elle le veut. Je ne la retiens pas. »

« Soit, soit, soit … Je pense néanmoins que nous nous retrouverons très rapidement. »

_Et sans un mot de plus, voilà qu'il arrête de regarder Hémaltone et Meloetta … pour poser ses yeux sur Faldéla. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise puis sourit … avant qu'il ne parte sans chercher à dialoguer plus longtemps. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls tous les trois, Meloetta poussa un cri de joie avant de rester auprès d'Hémaltone._

« Voilà, voilà, c'est fini, Meloetta. »

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Meloetta ! Hiih ! »

_Elle rigole maintenant avec amusement. Elle est heureuse, plus qu'heureuse de tout ce qui vient de passer ! Elle a retrouvé Hémaltone et cette fois, elle est sûre, il ne l'abandonnera pas ! Pas du tout même ! Hahaha ! Hihihi !_

« C'est quand même bizarre … Je pensais que le producteur serait plus en colère. »

« Il vaut mieux ne plus se préoccuper de ça, Hémaltone. »

« J'aimerai bien mais je reste quand même étonné sur le coup. » _murmure l'adolescent, Meloetta n'étant pas prête de quitter ses bras. Il se remet debout, regardant autour de lui avec l'air de se demander quoi faire :_

« Mademoiselle Faldéla, pensez-vous que nous devrions rentrer chez vous ? Au moins pour quelques heures, le temps que les gens apprennent ce qui se passe. Enfin, je crois. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, pas du tout même. »

_En fait, ce qui le dérangerait, ça serait plutôt le fait que s'il le veut, le producteur risque de créer d'énorme problèmes. Pas qu'un peu même. S'il se décidait à envoyer des rumeurs à son sujet, il aurait de gros soucis. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas que ça._

« Meloetta, est-ce que tu es capable de te cacher à chaque fois que nous sommes en public ? Enfin, pendant quelques temps … Mais sinon, tu peux chanter pendant que tu es invisible ? »

« Meloetta ? Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle ne sait pas, elle ne s'est jamais posé la question. Enfin, elle n'a jamais essayé ! Peut-être que oui ? Peut-être que non ? Elle n'en sait vraiment rien ! Elle devrait peut-être essayer ! Mais pour le moment, elle veut juste se reposer et … oh …_

« Je crois que oui, je vais vous emmener dans mon appartement, Hémaltone. »

« Mel… Melo … » _murmure la petite créature, baillant légèrement. Elle avait déjà sommeil à cette heure-ci ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient le soir, chose normale pour le concert mais … Oh et puis zut, pourquoi s'embêter à réfléchir autant ? Il souleva Meloetta, la serrant contre lui avant de la recouvrir de sa veste._

_Voilà, ils pouvaient rentrer maintenant. Enfin, si Faldéla le voulait bien. Il accompagne la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, observant Meloetta. Celle-ci a déjà fermé les yeux, roupillant doucement entre ses bras. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux verts, les caressant et les remettant correctement. Au final, il n'avait pas réussi à se séparer d'elle._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sombre

**Chapitre 11 : Sombre**

« Faldéla ? Tu es drôlement pressée de rentrer, non ? »

_Il a remarqué cela alors qu'elle les emmène chez elle. Après quelques minutes, les voilà tous chez elle, dans son appartement. Elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres malgré l'inquiétude de l'adolescent, lui disant d'une voix douce :_

« Un petit peu, je commençais à avoir froid. »

« Euh … D'accord, je n'ai rien dit alors. J'espère que tu iras un peu mieux quand même. »

« Mais oui, mais oui, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Je vais vous préparer à manger, je dois aussi avoir un peu de quoi remplir l'estomac de tes pokémons. »

_Il hoche la tête, préférant ne pas montrer encore plus son inquiétude. Comment faire exactement ? C'est difficile à comprendre. Mais bon, Meloetta est de retour dans ses bras et elle est en train de s'éveiller. D'ailleurs, il entend ses petits murmures et lui sourit._

« Coucou, tu viens de te réveiller, petite ange. »

« Melo ? Meloetta ? » _demande la créature aux cheveux verts avant d'émettre un sourire à son tour. Elle se frotte les yeux puis l'embrasse sur la joue._

« Oui, je ne suis pas un rêve, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là, devant toi. »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! Melo, Melo ! »

_Elle se redresse puis quitte ses bras, flottant autour de lui pour regarder où elle est. AH ! Elle est donc chez cette jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ? Elle fait une petite moue qui disparaît très rapidement pour se retourner vers Hémaltone._

« J'espère que ça sera très bon, mademoiselle Faldéla, je vous fais confiance ! Je veux que Meloetta goûte à votre nourriture et apprécie grandement ! »

« Je suis en train de préparer, je suis en train de préparer. »

_Elle a une voix un peu distante et lui-même devient songeur. Depuis qu'il a récupéré Meloetta, elle a une allure différente. Mais il a l'impression que ce n'est pas à cause de Meloetta mais plutôt d'autre chose … la musique ? Non, elle adore la musique quand même._

« Dis-moi, Hémaltone, pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est la musique ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? C'est quoi cette question, mademoiselle Faldéla ? »

_Il semble étonné, plus qu'étonne même alors qu'il la regarde. C'est une question vraiment très étrange, vraiment plus qu'étrange même. Mais pourquoi, il y réfléchit plus que sérieusement. Si Faldéla lui demande ça, c'est qu'elle a une idée en tête. Ou plutôt, qu'elle a quelque chose … qu'elle attend quelque chose de sa part mais quoi exactement ? Il ne sait pas vraiment … mais il doit y réfléchir. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, il murmure :_

« Je pense que la musique est un don que les pokémons et les humanoïdes ont obtenu de la part d'Arceus pour nous permettre de rendre ce monde moins terne et silencieux. La musique nous permet d'exprimer nos sentiments. »

« Tes sentiments ? Par la musique, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact, je n'ai rien d'autre autrement, je dois l'avouer. Ma musique est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. J'aime pouvoir parler avec elle, exprimer mes sentiments, mes émotions, ma joie, ma tristesse, tout cela. »

« Je pense que c'est une réponse convenable. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Meloetta a décidé de te suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Meloetta ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo, Meloetta ! » _répond la petite créature avant de s'installer sur les jambes d'Hémaltone, celui-ci étant lui-même assis à table._

« Soit, soit, soit, mangez donc tous les deux. »

« Tu ne manges pas, Faldéla ? » _questionne l'adolescent aux cheveux verts alors qu'elle hoche la tête négativement. Non, elle n'a pas vraiment faim, elle le confirme. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit. Pourtant, elle les regarde manger avec attention, douceur et amusement mais bon … Lui-même ne mange que très peu._

_Il n'aime pas cela, il se sent anxieux quand Faldéla ne va pas bien. Par contre, ses pokémons et Meloetta ne semblent pas s'en soucier. Meloetta est beaucoup trop heureuse d'être avec lui pour se préoccuper de tout ça. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est parfaitement normal. Mais bon, ça lui coupe l'appétit et il ne termine pas son assiette._

« Hémaltone, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as guère touché à ton assiette. »

« On dirait bien que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir une grosse faim. Je crois que le quota d'émotions de la journée m'a fait un peu mal au ventre malheureusement, hahaha. » _répond l'adolescent avec amusement alors que Meloetta se tourne vers lui. Elle cherche à lire dans ses pensées mais alors, il commence à imaginer plusieurs chansons et autres. Meloetta lui sourit doucement, ne pouvant lire que des choses heureuses chez lui._

« Je vais préparer votre lit sur le canapé … car je ne pense pas que Meloetta voudra dormir ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il se pourrait que je me trompe. »

« Non, non, je pense aussi qu'elle ne voudra pas bouger de contre moi, mademoiselle Faldéla. Merci encore mais c'est la dernière fois que l'on vous embête ainsi. »

« Oh, mais tu ne me déranges guère, vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le voulez. »

_Elle n'exagère pas un petit peu ? Il la regarde puis la remercie pour leur permettre de dormir. Lorsqu'il est l'heure de se coucher, Meloetta est réfugiée dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres, le visage endormi. Il l'embrasse très rapidement sur le front et la loge contre lui. Il lui caresse le dos, elle a vraiment un si petit corps. Il pourrait la faire rentrer sous un pull que ça ne serait pas dérangeant. Ah … Enfin bon … Il doit dormir lui aussi … et se reposer._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Première amie

**Chapitre 12 : Première amie**

« Faldéla … On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je pense que je vais voyager un peu avec Meloetta maintenant qu'elle est revenue. »

« C'est compréhensible, parfaitement compréhensible. »

_Elle dit cela sur un ton évasif, un peu distant alors que l'adolescent la regarde étrangement. Depuis hier, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller réellement. Mais bon … Meloetta est encore endormie sur le canapé alors qu'il prend son petit déjeuner bien tranquillement._

« Si tu as un souci, tu veux bien m'en parler hein ? Je t'écouterai volontiers. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je sais parfaitement que tu voudras me parler et je te répondrai. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y a aucun problème à cela. »

_Il n'arrive pas à être convaincu mais il préfère ne rien dire du tout. Si elle ne veut pas parler, il ne doit pas la forcer, pas le moins du monde. Il soupire légèrement et termine son petit-déjeuner, se dirigeant ensuite vers Meloetta._

« Il est l'heure de te réveiller, petite demoiselle. »

_Celle-ci pousse un petit marmonnement pour bien montrer qu'elle est mécontente de cela puis lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle, elle l'agrippe subitement en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus, se téléportant ensuite pour arriver à s'accrocher à son cou._

« Héhéhé ! Meloetta, Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle a faim maintenant, Il fallait venir manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Bien qu'elle fasse une petite moue triste, Faldéla lui signale qu'elle lui a préparé à manger, en ayant laissé pour elle après que les pokémons d'Hémaltone se soient nourris._

« Tu sais Faldéla, je suis plutôt content de t'avoir connu. »

« I ne manquerait plus que tu ne sois pas content d'être ici, Hémaltone. » _répond la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, émettant un petit rire amusé._

« Je … Ce n'est pas vraiment ça dont je veux parler. »

« Alors, de quoi donc ? Dis-le-moi. Il ne faut pas tourner autour du pot. Pendant ce temps, Meloetta peut manger tranquillement, non ? »

« Tu es ma première amie et c'est très important. »

« Oh. C'est cela que tu veux me dire ? » _dit Faldéla, rougissant faiblement en le regardant. Elle se gratte la joue mais hoche la tête positivement, le remerciant de cela en signalant qu'elle aussi est bien heureuse de l'avoir connu. Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne restent pas en contact, loin de là hein ? Ils ont encore beaucoup à se dire et ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre de chacun et chacune. Car elle est sûre d'une chose : Hémaltone n'est pas un adolescent normal contrairement aux apparences, loin de là même._

« Oui, c'est cela. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il d'avoir une remarque aussi gentille de ta part ? Merci beaucoup, Hémaltone, cela me touche. »

_Elle vient l'embrasser sur la joue, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se mettant à rougir violemment, confus et gêné par le geste de Faldéla. Meloetta termine de manger, revenant auprès d'Hémaltone, celui-ci reprenant la parole :_

« Nous allons nous en aller dès maintenant. »

_Dès maintenant ? D'accord, s'il le voulait. Elle n'allait pas le retenir, loin de là même. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle le regarde avec affection et amusement, hochant la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve dans le magasin d'instruments de musique de Faldéla, disant avec lenteur :_

« Nous partons, mademoiselle Faldéla. Nous reviendrons tous les deux dès que possible. Enfin, tous les deux, je veux dire, moi et mes pokémons. Mais Meloetta n'est pas à moi, enfin, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

« Bien entendu, je l'ai compris. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Je vous attendrai ici. » _dit la femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de même couleur._

« Merci et au revoir ! » _termine de déclarer Hémaltone avant de quitter le magasin. Elle le regarde partir en poussant un petit soupir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dit : _« Bienvenue à … » _puis s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase._

« Aucune difficulté visiblement. Il a suffi de questionner quelques personnes pour finalement obtenir la réponse que l'on désirait. Bonjour, Faldéla, c'est bien ça ton nom maintenant ? » _dit une voix masculine, pénétrant dans la boutique._

« Que faites-vous ici ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre personne. » _reprend t-elle sèchement. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas de sa position alors que le producteur Solomon est toujours présent. Enfin, plutôt en face d'elle._

« Je voulais juste revoir une ancienne connaissance. Est-ce mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous revoir. Vous le savez parfaitement. Veuillez partir d'ici et ne plus laisser de traces de votre existence. »

« Cela m'attriste que tu me parles ainsi après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« … … … Vous connaissez la sortie, j'ai mieux à faire que de parler de tout cela. »

_Elle coupe sèchement la conversation, elle n'a pas que ça à faire, pas du tout même. Même si le producteur est accompagné, elle ne le craint pas. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème est qu'il reste dans le bâtiment et qu'elle n'a aucune raison valable pour le faire partir. Alors, elle doit le supporter et attendre qu'il quitte le bâtiment. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il compte rester ici ? Elle a d'autres préoccupations. _


	13. Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs**

« Je vous ai demandé de partir de mon magasin si vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« Pourquoi tant d'énervement à mon encontre ? Je viens tout simplement revoir une ancienne célébrité issue de ma production. »

« Une ancienne célébrité qui ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec vous pourtant, ce n'est pas très compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Disparaissez sinon, je serai obligée d'appeler les forces de l'ordre. J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Mais auparavant, tu ne veux pas réfléchir à ma proposition ? »

« Si votre proposition consiste à vous ravoir en tant que producteur, vous connaissez déjà ma réponse. Partez de mon magasin, maintenant ! »

« Beaucoup trop de violence verbale pour pourtant, si peu de choses. Je ne fais que te poser une question, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

_Il commence à l'agacer sérieusement mais elle tente de rester stoïque et calme. Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter pour si peu avec lui. Elle le connait à force. Elle ne le connait que trop bien. Elle se positionne de l'autre côté du comptoir, le fixant sans s'intéresser aux deux hommes à côté de lui. Elle reprend :_

« Je ne reviendrai pas dans le domaine de la musique. Le sujet est clos. Cette histoire est morte pour moi, voilà tout. Maintenant, quittez mon magasin, je suis lasse de me répéter. »

« Bien bien bien. Tu devrais quand même réfléchir à la proposition. Il se peut que ton petit compagnon adolescent nous rejoigne. »

« Hémaltone ne fera jamais ça. Il a vu la tristesse de Meloetta quand vous étiez en train de vous occuper d'elle. Il n'est pas stupide au point de la rendre malheureuse. »

« Oh … Qui a dit cela exactement ? Je ne pensais pas la rendre malheureuse, loin de là même, bien loin de là, hahaha. »

_Le producteur a un sourire aux lèvres, plus qu'amusé par les paroles de Faldéla qu'autre chose. Il la fixe, penchant la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre : _

« Je te rappelle que la musique est maîtresse en ce monde, Faldéla. Ne l'oublie jamais, c'est le genre de choses que l'on peut regretter toute sa vie. »

_Qu'importe. Qu'il parte maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire et à voir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire, loin de là. Alors que le producteur cherche encore à lui parler, elle l'ignore superbement et enfin … il part. Il part de là. Il quitte le magasin, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferme celui-ci. Pour aujourd'hui, elle a eu sa dose d'émotions. Elle en a déjà assez. Est-ce qu'elle doit penser à fermer sa boutique ? Non. Mais elle doit s'attendre à ce que des agents viennent la voir dans les prochains jours. Heureusement pour elle, Hémaltone n'est pas au courant de son histoire. Elle n'a pas tout ça à lui dire. Loin de là même … Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. C'est bien … trop embêtant. Bien trop ennuyeux._

« Ah … Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? »

_Elle a fermé le magasin et est remontée dans son appartement. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre, regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire exactement mais … le producteur serait intéressé par rapport à Hémaltone ? Pourquoi ça ? A cause de quoi ? Son talent musical ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il doit s'agir de ce qu'elle a pu remarquer quand il était avec Meloetta, elle en est sûre et certaine même._

« Pfff … Il faut que j'explique à Hémaltone quand il reviendra. »

_Elle doit le protéger, le prévenir, le mettre en sécurité par rapport à ce qui se passe. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça ? Elle … n'a plus envie de se lier à la musique. Plus de ce côté. Juste être une vendeuse comme tous les autres. Le reste importe peu. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.  
><em>

« Je dois empêcher ça mais je n'ai aucun moyen. »

_Rien du tout. Elle est pieds et mains liés par rapport à tout ça. Ce producteur lui donne un mal de crâne horrible. Elle pose une main sur son front, commençant à gémir de douleur._

« Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Plus jamais … Cet homme ne doit plus jamais se présenter en face de moi sinon … je crois que je risque de m'emporter. »

_Elle a l'impression de se perdre. Elle ferme les yeux, évitant de réfléchir au reste. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne pense plus à rien et s'endorme. Peut-être qu'un moment, elle pourrait alors tout raconter à Hémaltone. Oui._

_D'ailleurs, celui-ci est maintenant en train de faire ses courses, comme un adolescent normal. Meloetta est sur son épaule mais complètement disparue tandis qu'il regarde la nourriture pour elle et les autres pokémons. Bien, ça semble parfait._

« Merci de votre visite. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« A vous aussi. » _répond l'adolescent poliment, ignorant qu'il y avait encore plus d'un mois, il ne parlait pas … il ne parlait guère. Mais maintenant, il parle librement, comme à son habitude, comme si de rien n'était._

_Une heure plus tard, il est hors de la ville, en train de préparer le repas alors qu'il a sorti ses deux pokémons pour les nourrir. Meloetta entre ses genoux, chacun mange tranquillement sans un mot. Puisque lorsque le repas est bien digéré, il commence à sortir son violon, en jouant doucement. Déjà, ses deux pokémons l'accompagnent._

« Melo … Me … Melo … Meloetta. »

_Elle décide de chanter elle aussi, pour eux. Elle a toujours cette belle voix proche du divin alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle reste auprès d'Hémaltone, continuant de chantonner librement et tendrement, les deux autres pokémons émettant des petits sons. Ce n'est pas bruyant, ce n'est pas très fort … mais cela leur permet de reposer en musique. De se reposer en attendant le lendemain pour une nouvelle journée ensemble._


	14. Chapitre 14 : De quoi vivre

**Chapitre 14 : De quoi vivre**

« Meloetta ? Melo, Melo ? »

« Non, rien de bien grave, rien du tout même. »

_Malgré les apparences et le fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés, il reste souvent muet, au grand désarroi de la petite pokémon aux cheveux verts. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte, elle ne comprend pas … pas du tout même. Mais elle tente de lire alors dans ses pensées, n'y arrivant pas à son grand désarroi._

« Meloetta ! Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo ! »

_Elle commence maintenant à s'énerver, voulant savoir ce qui cloche avec Hémaltone. Celui-ci s'arrête au beau milieu de la ruelle, se dirigeant après vers le parc. Quand ils sont là-bas, il dépose Meloetta sur ses genoux, celle-ci apparaissant devant lui avant qu'il ne soupire. Il murmure avec lenteur, la fixant dans les yeux :_

« Est-ce que tu me détestes, Meloetta ? »

« MELO MELO ?! »

_Elle commence à crier, quelques têtes se tournant vers eux. Il lui murmure de disparaître mais elle ne le fait pas. Il vient la camoufler contre son corps, la serrant contre lui pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut le cas, il reprit la parole :_

« Je disais cela pour une bonne raison, Meloetta. C'est au sujet de ce que j'ai laissé faire il y a un mois, avec le producteur. Enfin cet homme. J'aurai dû te laisser m'accompagner … mais je n'avais rien à t'offrir … et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. »

« Meloetta. Melo melo. Meloetta. » _répond la pokémon alors qu'il hausse un sourcil. Elle n'est pas en train de le traiter d'imbécile qui ne comprend rien aux filles ? Il a bien l'impression que c'est le cas et il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça._

« Je veux juste savoir, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« MELO ! » _s'écrit-elle avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue. Elle reste ainsi plusieurs secondes, et bizarrement, il a l'impression de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle pense et dit. Elle lui pardonne complètement, cela sans même qu'il ne cherche à le demander. Rien que le fait qu'il soit là … lui suffit. C'est bien ça ?_

« Si tu le dis … enfin bon, c'est juste ça que je voulais te dire. Tu veux quand même vivre avec moi malgré le fait que je n'ai pas de toit ? »

« Melo, meloetta, meloetta. » _répond doucement la petite créature en retournant dans ses bras. Si ça, ce n'est pas une réponse provenant du cœur, il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire._

« Merci beaucoup, Meloetta. On va donc se mettre au travail si tu le veux bien ? » _dit-il alors qu'elle émet un petit rire. Quand il le veut ! C'est bien entendu prévu. Ah … Elle est heureuse, c'est vraiment tout ce qui lui importe, rien de plus ! Ils repartent du parc pour trouver un endroit où jouer. Au sol ? Peut-être pas. En plein centre-ville sur un banc ? Pourquoi pas !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les quatre près d'un banc au centre-ville, non loin d'une belle fontaine alors que déjà, plusieurs personnes se sont réunies pour les écouter. Tous reconnaissent Meloetta, cherchant à savoir les dernières nouvelles à son sujet. Mais personne ne questionne, tout le monde écoute._

« Ca ne serait pas Meloetta quand même ? »

« Il paraitrait qu'elle a quitté le monde de la musique aussi vite qu'elle y est rentré. »

« C'est étrange mais bon … peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas la célébrité ? Ca arrive à certains de faire comme ça, je crois. C'est un peu dommage. »

« Ca va encore, elle n'a pas l'air vraiment triste si tu veux tout savoir. Enfin, elle donne pas cette impression à mes yeux, je dois avouer. Tant mieux pour elle. »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux, oui, oui. »s

_Quelques personnes parlent néanmoins entre elles, discutant pendant la chanson et la musique d'Hémaltone et ses compagnons. L'argent tombe avec rapidité, prenant des proportions bien plus importantes qu'auparavant._

« Merci pour tout, merci, merci encore une fois. »

_Il s'incline respectueusement, remerciant les personnes qui ont écouté sa musique. Il remercie aussi celles qui ont donné de l'argent bien entendu. Lorsqu'il voit la cagnotte de l'unique chanson, difficile de ne pas être admiratif. Vraiment ? Gagner autant en une fois ?_

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Meloetta. Tu veux manger quelque chose de bon ce soir ? »

_Il pose la question alors qu'elle rigole. Bien sûr que oui ! Elle veut manger avec lui et les autres pokémons d'Hé… Oh … Elle pense à ça. Elle pense aux autres. Elle devrait plutôt penser aux pokémons d'Hémaltone, pas aux AUTRES pokémons. Cela impliquerait sinon bien plus de choses qu'on ne le croit._

« Meloetta, Melo, melo. » _se dit-elle à elle-même, rougissant légèrement._

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Meloetta ? »

« Melo ! Meloetta ! » _répond t-elle, disparaissant subitement avant de se poser sur son épaule. Il hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension puis soupire. Puisqu'elle pense ainsi hein, sans lui dire ce qui se passe, il n'est pas alors forcément capable de tout comprendre. Ils partent dans un magasin, allant se nourrir et s'abreuver. Pour une bonne journée, c'est une très bonne journée. Il a déjà en tête l'idée d'économiser._

_Oui, économiser mais non pas pour un instrument de musique cette fois. Bien plus pour le confort de ses pokémons … et peut-être pour lui-même dans le fond. Mais pas beaucoup hein ? Juste peut-être une tente. D'ici une semaine d'économies, ça devrait être bon !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une petite voix

**Chapitre 15 : Une petite voix**

« Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! »

_Elle répond franchement qu'elle est en admiration devant la tente. Ca fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble et ce n'est pas rien, loin de là même. Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent vivre tranquillement. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il a acheté cette tente comme il se l'était promis. Il pénètre à l'intérieur, disant :_

« Par contre, on a juste les couvertures habituelles hein ? Je ne peux pas encore tout acheter mais je pensais que c'était important une tente pour nous nous. Que chacun soit recouvert de la tête aux pieds s'il commence à pleuvoir. »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta melo. » _répond la pokémon une nouvelle fois, signe qu'elle comprend parfaitement où il veut en venir. Ca lui semble logique et normal, voilà tout. Elle va tout de suite s'installer, rigolant en regardant Hemaltone.  
><em>

« Oui, oui, j'ai parfaitement compris, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle n'attend que ça depuis le début ! Ils peuvent dormir ensemble sous la tente ! L'adolescent pousse un petit soupir amusé puis va se coucher avec elle et les autres pokémons. Oui, il a décidé de les sortir pour qu'ils puissent aussi en profiter. Il observe le plafond de toile, poussant un soupir en tendant la main vers celui-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, il souffle d'une voix lente, adressée à Meloetta :_

« C'est quand même bizarre cette … vie qui m'est offerte. Peut-être que pendant des années, si je ne t'avais pas connue, je serais resté le même. Une loque humaine ou presque. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, Meloetta ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Melo … meloetta ! Meloetta melo melo ! »

_Elle lui dit qu'il n'a pas à se considérer comme tel sinon, elle s'énerve et s'emporte ! Elle l'embrasse sur la joue puis grimpe pour venir s'installer sur son torse. Bien couchée sur celui-ci, elle a sa tête posée sur son cœur alors qu'il prend une profonde respiration. Ah … vraiment ? C'est comme ça qu'elle réagit ? Hahaha._

« Bonne nuit, Meloletta. Fais de beaux rêves, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Meloetta, Melo, Meloetta, Melo, Melo. »

_Elle lui dit de même alors qu'il ferme ses yeux. Il doit chercher le sommeil et dormir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi changer quelque chose de la sorte ? Il prend une profonde respiration, encore une fois. Il est un peu anxieux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Car il a peut-être pour la première fois un toit à lui sur la tête ? Même si c'est une tente ? Il a l'impression qu'il peut faire quelque chose de sa vie ? Envisager un avenir radieux pour lui ? Et ses pokémons ? C'est peut-être ça. Il pose une main sur le dos de Meloetta, sombrant dans le sommeil._

« C'est juste un garçon humain mais … »

_Hein quoi ? Il rouvre les yeux, l'impression d'avoir entendu une voix féminine. Enfin, une voix assez … adolescente ? Celle d'une jeune femme ? Il a un peu de mal, il doit l'avouer, il ne sait pas encore, il ne sait pas exactement. D'où est-ce que la voix provient ? Sans tourner sa tête, ses yeux partent sur la gauche puis la droite._

« J'ai surement rêvé. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup, ce garçon humain … »

_Non ! Cette fois-ci, il est sûr d'avoir bien entendu ! Il n'a pas rêvé ! Il en est convaincu ! Où est-ce qu'elle vient la voix ? Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas entendre ! C'est plus dans sa tête. Voilà, dans sa tête, c'est exactement ça. Mais alors, comment faire ? Il baisse les yeux. Ce n'est pas Meloetta elle est en train de dormir contre lui._

« D'ailleurs, elle est toute choupi actuellement, la petite demoiselle. »

_Il passe une main dans la chevelure verte de Meloetta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle chose de sa part. Surtout une utilisation d'une expression comme choupi. Ce n'est pas le genre de terme habituel que l'on utilise. Elle respire légèrement, son petit corps se soulevant alors qu'il la fixe. Puis subitement, dans sa tête :_

« Je ne veux pas l'abandonner … »

_Meloetta ! Il en est certain ! C'est bien Meloetta ! Il en est sûr et certain même ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Il cligne des yeux, observant la petite créature. Il est certain aussi qu'elle dort._

« C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange. Ce sont ses pouvoirs psychiques ? »

« Il est l'œuvre de la musique, de la symphonie et du chant … »

_Ah bon ? Il est tout ça ? C'est vraiment Meloetta qui parle ainsi ? Etrange, vraiment très étrange mais il vaut mieux ne pas parler. Il la garde contre lui, replongeant dans son sommeil. Sauf que visiblement, Meloetta n'a pas fini de dire ses petites phrases :_

« Il est le seul … qui peut s'occuper de moi … »

_Ah bon ? C'est vrai ça ? Il sent qu'il ne va pas réussir à dormir ce soir. Ah … La petite demoiselle dans ses bras a vraiment le mérite d'être spéciale. Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Est-ce qu'elle s'en doute ? Il n'en est pas forcément convaincu mais qu'importe. Il caresse les cheveux verts de la petite créature, disant :_

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, cette fois-ci, on ne se sépare pas. »

« M … Mu … Mu … Melo ? Melo melo ? » _dit subitement la petite créature, se réveillant peu à peu de son sommeil. Elle regarde Hémaltone avec étonnement mais celui-ci ne fait qu'un petit sourire tendre et délicat envers elle. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter._


	16. Chapitre 16 : S'installer

**Chapitre 16 : S'installer**

« Je n'y arrive plus, Meloetta. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire par là et elle est parfaitement d'accord avec lui. C'est logique et normal … il a fini tout simplement par s'attacher à cette ville. Il n'est plus nomade. Il a envie de rester au même endroit, d'y vivre et de ne plus bouger._

« C'est peut-être un peu stupide dans le fond, non ? »

« Melo Melo ! Meloetta, meloetta ! » _murmure la petite créature avec une certaine tendresse indéniable avant de lui caresser la joue. Elle lui dit que ça n'a rien de stupide mais bon … Il a du mal à y croire, loin de là même._

« Comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire dans de tels cas hein ? Tu vois ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là ? »

« Melo … meloetta melo melo ! » _répond t-elle encore une fois. Il ne voit pas ? Quel idiot et quel gros bêta ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas un problème. Elle l'aime toujours autant. Elle va l'aider à se trouver un endroit où loger tranquillement et pouvoir mener une vie paisible. Rien que le fait qu'il veuille avoir un toit permanent, c'est une belle avancée. Puis, à force de jouer dans la ville, il va finir par se faire un nom et ça, c'est très important. Il trouvera même du travail et pourra alors vivre pleinement sans devoir jouer dans la rue._

« Meloetta ? Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? »

« MELO ! MELO ! » _hurle la pokémon avec joie avant de se mettre à tournoyer autour de lui. Déjà, plusieurs personnes se pressent autour d'eux alors qu'il sort son violon._

« Oh ? C'est le jeune adolescent avec Meloetta ! Il est encore dans notre ville ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un vagabond. »

« Non. Je ne suis pas un vagabond. Je voyage juste dans la ville, actuellement. » _répond doucement Hémaltone, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts avant de sortir ses deux autres pokémons. Voilà, le quatuor est maintenant prêt à commencer à jouer et à faire une représentation de ses talents musicaux._

« Meloetta ! Melo, melo, Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle chante, danse, rayonne comme à son habitude. Ceux qui sont fans d'elle le remarquent : elle est bien plus chaleureuse, elle est bien plus ouverte, elle est bien plus radieuse, bien plus … _

« MELO ! »

_Elle pousse un petit cri et se jette au cou d'Hémaltone, venant l'embrasser longuement sur la joue devant le regard stupéfait de tous et de toutes. Pourtant, l'adolescent reste imperturbable, continuant de jouer du violon. Elle arrête le baiser et recommence à chanter.  
><em>

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il est là, observant l'argent dans sa gamelle. On ne parle plus de petites pièces, on parle de grosses pièces, des pièces qui valent beaucoup … mais aussi de billets. Ils sont encore rares mais ça ne change rien._

« Ils sont présents, n'est-ce pas ? Meloetta ? »

_La petite créature aux cheveux verts fait un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Bien sûr que oui qu'ils sont là. Il est doué pour la musique, c'est normal qu'il soit récompensé de la sorte. Et elle sait que son but n'est pas l'argent mais seulement de diffuser sa musique pour que chacun et chacune puisse l'entendre._

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On part manger, c'est ça ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta melo meloetta melo ! »

_Elle est ravie de cette idée, venant se poser sur son épaule avec tendresse tout en regardant devant elle. Elle fredonne et chantonne tandis qu'il se rend dans un magasin, faisant quelques courses. Il ne sait pas encore s'il doit retourner voir Faldéla. Il n'a pas envie de se présenter à elle sans être correct … enfin non pas comme ça._

« Alors, il nous faut ça, ça et ça … Hmm … Peut-être ça aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un bon bain ? Avec les autres ? Enfin, d'un retour là-bas ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle est plus que motivée à cela ! Elle le laisse préparer le tout et quelques minutes plus tard, voilà qu'ils se retrouvent tous avec une bassine à la main et des ustensiles pour se laver. Dans l'eau chaude, Hémaltone vient dire :_

« Tu sais, Meloetta, quand j'aurai mon propre appartement, ça ne sera pas la même chose. Les bains sont privés, sauf dans de tels endroits. »

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle cherche à comprendre où il veut en venir mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Elle attend plus que ses explications mais Hémaltone déclare qu'ils ont encore le temps avant d'y réfléchir. Pour se laver, autant profiter de cet endroit non ? Il commence à lui mouiller les cheveux pour les shampouiner alors que les deux autres se prélassent dans l'eau._

« Attention à tes yeux. »

« Meloetta, Melo, Meloetta ! »

_Il semble que pour lui, tout se répète inlassablement. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là. C'est plutôt le contraire … Il apprécie ça. Il apprécie … de faire la même chose. D'avoir une routine, une vie normale … Quelque chose de quotidien. En fait, de ne pas vivre au jour le jour. D'avoir une certaine monotonie. Oui, il en est certain. Il va se donner les moyens pour pouvoir vivre correctement et non dans une tente._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Pour le groupe

**Chapitre 17 : Pour le groupe**

« Meloetta, tu as regardé tout ce que l'on a eu ? »

_C'est vrai. A force de faire des économies, ils commencent à avoir un joli pactole. Bien entendu, cet argent a aussi servi … à des livres. Car hors de question qu'il se repose maintenant qu'elle est de retour ! Elle compte faire de lui un vrai adulte bien responsable et reconnu dans le monde entier ! Enfin, surtout un adulte musicien._

« Meloetta ! Melo Melo ! Meloetta, Melo melo ! »

_Elle répond cela en rigolant et en souriant sur un ton amusé. Elle est parfaitement d'accord avec lui, sur tous les points ! Mais bon, il doit continuer à apprendre à compter, les chiffres, tout ça. Elle a même une petite moue boudeuse, Hémaltone disant.  
><em>

« Pardon, pardon … Ne me fait plus la tête. Je sais bien que … pendant le mois où tu n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup appris … et … Roh désolé ! »

_Elle continue de faire la moue, détournant la tête alors qu'il se confond en excuse. Voilà qu'il s'excuse à une pokémon ! Mais cela est fait avec sincérité et dévotion. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'observe. Il a la mine un peu abattue et elle perd toute « fausse colère » qu'elle avait en elle. Elle place ses mains sur ses joues et lui fait un petit sourire.  
><em>

« Melo, Melo. » _lui souffle-t-elle, disant qu'elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment. Il aurait juste dû apprendre par lui-même, sans qu'elle soit là. Voilà tout, c'est aussi simple._

« Pardon, promis, on va retravailler ensemble, tous les deux. Mais bon, tu ne veux pas que 'on aille d'abord manger un morceau ? Ca fait déjà un bon mois qu'on est à nouveau ensemble, ça se fête non ? Tu crois qu'un petit restaurant te plairait ? »

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Meloetta ! MELO MELO ! »

« Bien entendu, ça sera avec les autres aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » dit-_il en rigolant alors qu'elle avait rougi légèrement à la proposition de l'adolescent. Elle ne sait pas, elle préfère juste se renseigner au cas où. Question de sécurité._

« Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Melo Melo ! »

_Elle demande quand est-ce qu'ils partent ? Maintenant non ? Elle reste sur son épaule gauche avant de se diriger vers un restaurant. Oui, pas de fast-food bas de gamme. Il pense vraiment à donner le meilleur pour ses pokémons mais aussi dans ses moyens._

« Est-ce cela vous convient à vous trois ? »

« Ram Ram ram ! » « Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo melo ! » « Crikzik Crikzik Crikzik zik. »

_Autant dire que cela leur plait grandement il en est heureux. Il commande de la nature pour pokémon, essayant de choisir ce qui pourrait convenir à chacun qui ont tous des types différents de pokémon. Ce n'est pas rien, loin de là même. Quant à lui, ça sera un repas simple, pas trop cher non plus. Mais de quoi se remplir bien la panse._

_Il mange tranquillement, essayant d'avoir de bonnes manières malgré l'appétit qui le tiraille. Il faut dire que le restaurant, ce n'est pas une habitude chez lui, loin de là même. Mais bon, est-ce que c'est ce qu'il désire ? Manger au restaurant ?_

« Non, je crois que je préfère cuisiner par moi-même. Mais c'est quand même bon. »

« Meloetta. Melo … Meloetta … »

_Elle reconnait parfaitement que c'est délicieux de son côté. Elle ne peut que reconnaître cela puisqu'elle est en train de manger actuellement ! C'est vrai que ça change mais … en même temps … comment dire exactement … ce n'est pas pareil._

« Meloetta … Meloetta, melo melo. »

_Elle marmonne cela, un peu indécise et confuse. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche. Elle préfère avoir à manger par Hémaltone. Enfin, la nourriture d'Hémaltone, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça … aussi simple et pas autrement. _

« Dès que nous avons terminé de manger, Meloetta, nous irons prendre une petite chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Avec vous deux, bien entendu. »

_Il s'adresse aux autres pokémons. Il ne peut pas les oublier, loin de là. Il termine son repas, laissant les pokémons finir les leurs. Mais il se retient de grogner lorsqu'il aperçoit … lui … Le producteur. Solomon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

« Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ? »

« Pourquoi m'agresser de la sorte alors que je viens tout simplement saluer une connaissance et rien d'autre ? Est-ce un mal ? »

« Je ne me considère pas comme une connaissance de votre personne. »

« Oh ? C'est vraiment vilain de ta part. Surtout que je venais … »

« Je refuse. » _rétorque aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux verts sans même lui laisser le temps de pouvoir parler. Le producteur semble néanmoins amusé, attendant qu'Hémaltone lui permettre de prendre la parole. Quelques secondes plus tard, il murmure :_

« Je venais tout simplement te proposer un contrat … mais pas uniquement pour Meloetta ou toi … mais pour vous deux … voire même vous quatre. »

« Quel est le piège ? »

« Il n'y en a aucun, je te laisse y réfléchir. Nous nous reverrons d'ici quelques jours, j'en suis sûr et certain. Si tu as décidé de rester en ville, c'est que tu ne veux plus d'une vie de bohème, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il se pourrait bien que je me trompe mais cela m'étonnerait. »

_Il pousse un petit rire amusé avant de les laisser manger … mais Hémaltone n'a plus faim. Il semble dépité et dégoûté. Ses pokémons sont dans le même état que lui. Cet homme le rend malade sans même qu'il n'arrive à l'expliquer._

« Payons le repas et allons-nous en. Enfin, je paye. »

_Il rappelle ses pokémons après que ces derniers le laissent faire. Meloetta semble désabusée, Hémaltone sortant l'argent pour le repas ainsi qu'un petit pourboire. La petite pokémon dans ses bras, il quitte le restaurant, l'air maussade._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Triste

**Chapitre 18 : Triste**

« Ah … Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire Meloetta ? »

_Il pose sérieusement la question ? Elle le regarde, interloquée par les propos de l'adolescent. Oui, oui, il est plus que sérieux. C'est … c'est vraiment affolant en un sens. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça le problème, pas ça du tout même. Elle doit réagir comment ?_

« Meloetta ? Melo melo meloetta ! »

« Que je fasse comme je veux ? Si c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça, je serai d'accord mais bon … tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas comme ça. »

_C'était bien pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas lui répondre ! Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre ! C'était une question tout simplement … aberrante. Pour elle, la réponse est pourtant toute simple mais bon, Hémaltone, c'est aussi peut-être sa chance. Elle sent qu'il est troublé et perturbé par les propos de Solomon, c'est normal. Il a sa chance …_

« Je sais ce que je dois faire, Meloetta. »

« Meloetta ? Melo Meloetta melo meloetta melo ? »

« Je vais aller voir Faldéla. Je n'ai pas osé la revoir depuis tout ce temps. »

_Elle fait une petite moue mais elle disparaît rapidement car elle sait que c'est une bonne idée. Elle hoche la tête, l'adolescent venant la prendre dans ses bras telle une poupée de chiffon. Il doit se diriger vers le magasin d'instruments de musique. Il sait où se rendre … Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, oui. Il ne doit pas avoir peur._

« Sauf peut-être de sa réaction et … »

« Tiens donc, bonjour, Hémaltone. Tu viens enfin me rendre visite ? »

« Désolé, Faldéla … je … Oh ! »

_Il s'arrête dans ses propos, remarquant parfaitement le gros problème. Faldéla semble vraiment exténuée et fatiguée. Elle a le visage de quelqu'un … défait ? Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il cherche ses mots puis murmure :_

« Faldéla, est-ce que … tu vas bien ? Enfin, je … J'ai décidé de rester en ville et de m'y installer mais, je, comment dire, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? Rien que ça ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? D'accord, d'accord … j'ai besoin de repos moi aussi, de mon propre côté. »

_Elle décide de fermer la boutique, invitant Hémaltone à la suivre, chose qu'il fait sans prendre la parole. Elle ne va pas bien mais il sait que l'on pose ce genre de questions comme si de rien n'était, enfin, pour prendre des nouvelles plutôt. C'est bête, vraiment très bête même mais … c'est ainsi, il en est sûr. Il en est plus que convaincu même. Il reste néanmoins soupçonneux et suspicieux. Il doit quand même lui demander ce qui se passait._

« Faldéla, est-ce que je peux … »

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est le cas. Enfin, je crois … Je ne suis plus sûr … Si ! Je sais qu'il s'agit en fait de … comment dire exactement … En fait, j'ai rencontré Solomon. »

_Elle tique subitement et il sait que c'est ça. Il en est convaincu maintenant. Il s'agit bien de Solomon ! Il ne sait pas en quoi … mais Solomon est derrière tout ça. Il commence à bredouiller et bafouiller mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Il cherche les paroles qu'il doit prononcer mais il n'y arrive pas._

« Hmm … et alors, Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce que cela a donné ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui. Mais pas tout seul hein ? Il y a aussi Meloetta et mes pokémons. Ainsi, ça serait tout notre groupe qui serait accepté. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois. »

_Ca devient agaçant cette absence de réactions de la part de Faldéla. Non, ce n'est pas la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui est agaçante, loin de là même ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Mais plutôt autre chose … le fait qu'elle soit triste._

« Mademoiselle Faldéla, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi fatiguée ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? »

« Ce que j'en pense ? Ce n'est pas forcément très important, Hémaltone, ce n'est pas forcément très important. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce … »

« Vous vous répétez donc je préfère encore que vous me parliez pour me dire ce qui se passe, ça sera bien mieux que de ne rien me dire et de me rendre encore plus inquiet. S'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état. Vous avez besoin de repos et vous le savez. »

« Je le sais bien, Hémaltone, je le sais bien et … Ah … Bon … Attends, je vais faire un peu de café, installes-toi avec Meloetta sur le canapé. Nous avons à parler tous les deux … enfin tous les trois, plutôt, c'est mieux quand dit ainsi. »

« D'a… D'accord. Enfin, je vais m'asseoir. »

_Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il regarde Meloetta, celle-ci hochant la tête sans prendre la parole. Elle n'a pas besoin de lire les pensées de la jeune femme pour comprendre le trouble qui l'anime. Quelques minutes plus tard, les tasses sont déposées devant et lui, Meloetta restant bien sagement sur les genoux d'Hémaltone._

« Alors, par quoi est-ce que je peux commencer ? Ah … Je le sais … Tout simplement par le fait que je connais Solomon depuis plusieurs années. Oui … Depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit. Mais je ne pense pas que mon visage te dise quelque chose. »

« Euh … à part que vous êtes mademoiselle Faldéla … »

_Elle a un petit sourire attendri aux propos d'Hémaltone. Oui, à part être Faldéla, il ne sait rien d'elle. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est alors prête à tout lui raconter. C'est même ce qu'elle va faire dès maintenant. Elle est anxieuse et nerveuse depuis qu'Hémaltone a parlé de Solomon mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas du tout même._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Perdre le goût

**Chapitre 19 : Perdre le goût**

« Par où est-ce que je dois aller ? Enfin plutôt commencer. Ah … Faldéla n'est pas mon véritable nom mais … cela importe peu. J'étais … l'une … enfin … une chanteuse dont le producteur était nul autre que Solomon. »

« Ca explique pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si mal … quand tu le vois. »

« C'est exact mais ce n'est encore que le début. La vérité est bien pire, Hémaltone. Mais bon, commençons par le commencement. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais une voix merveilleuse. Je ne cherche pas à me vanter et … »

« Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ton caractère, Faldéla. Tu n'es pas du genre à te vanter, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mentirais que maintenant, enfin … maintenant … »

« Je peux continuer à parler, Hémaltone ? Que je puisse m'expliquer envers toi ? » _dit la femme aux cheveux bleus avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

« Oui, pardon, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, va … Je te pardonne. »

_Elle a un petit rire amusé en voyant la gêne d'Hémaltone puis se remet bien, allant boire son café. Où en était-elle alors ? Ah oui … Autant qu'il ne vienne plus la couper maintenant car cela risquait d'être long, vraiment très long même mais bon …_

« Dès dix ans, ma voix a intéressé Solomon et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner, malgré les interdictions de mes parents. Tu imagines ? A mon âge, je pouvais faire de la chanson, c'était vraiment comme un rêve. »

« Je vois, je vois … Enfin, un peu comme moi maintenant … mais ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? Disons que ça allait toujours très bien, j'avais une voix qui atteignait le cœur des hommes et des femmes qui m'écoutaient. Mais bon … Quotidiennement, mes parents refusaient que je continue cela. »

« Mais pourquoi ça ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ils devraient être heureux non ? Que tu sois célèbre et riche … enfin, heureux pour toi. »

« Car je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, que mes rêves n'étaient pas forcément la réalité. Puis tu sais, étant si jeune, c'était compliqué. Je n'avais aucune éducation. »

« Oui mais … Enfin, je comprends. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne vie pour une jeune fille comme toi à l'époque mais après ? »

« Après ? J'ai continué pendant des années … Je devais avoir quoi environ ? Quinze ans ? Je ne suis pas sûre, c'est compliqué. Mais qu'importe, ça n'a pas changé ce que je voulais te dire à ce sujet. Malgré les années, mes parents continuaient encore et toujours de presser Solomon pour qu'il stoppe mes progrès dans la chanson. Mais même ainsi, il était difficile … vraiment très difficile … surtout que j'étais de plus en plus célèbre et connue. »

« Et ensuite ? Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Un banal accident de voiture alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux une nouvelle fois, désemparés de voir que je ne voulais pas abandonner mon rêve à ce sujet. »

« Mais mais mais … et après ? Et après ? »

« Après ? Malgré la douleur, Solomon a voulu que je continue de chanter et de danser, par respect pour le souvenir de mes parents. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais … enfin, je veux dire, ça ne semble pas être logique. Tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu chantes donc continuer à chanter, c'est plutôt leur manquer de respect, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Elle ne fit qu'un simplement hochement de tête positif en sa direction avant de sourire. C'est exactement ça. Il met le doigt où cela fait mal même s'il ne s'en rend compte qu'à moitié, elle en est sûre et certaine. Elle chuchote :_

« C'est ça. Si je voulais respecter leur décision, je devais quitter la chanson. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu comprends, Hémaltone ? Non, tu ne peux pas, je suis désolée. Tu n'as jamais eu de parents en fin de compte. Mais bref … Imagine que tu perds les êtres qui sont les plus proches de toi … qu'ils meurent tragiquement alors que tu n'as jamais voulu les écouter. »

« Je … je m'imagine, Faldéla. Enfin, je tente de m'imaginer. »

« Merci bien. Bref, comment te dire … A partir de là, j'ai perdu goût à la chanson et à la musique. J'ai vécu une vie normale et j'ai préféré tout oublier et … »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens parfaitement, Faldéla. Tu aimes toujours la musique. La preuve est que tu as un magasin d'instruments de musique. »

« Tu marques un point, Hémaltone, tu marques un point, c'est vrai ce que tu dis. »

_Elle rigole légèrement, terminant son café alors qu'Hémaltone a à peine touché au sien. C'est terminé dans le fond ? Ou presque ? Non … Il ne sait pas vraiment. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser ? Il doit faire quoi ?_

« Faldéla, est-ce que tu pourrais tenter de chanter, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je ne pense pas en être capable, je suis désolée, Hémaltone. Je comprends ce que tu veux faire mais non … ce n'est plus possible. »

« Essaye juste … au moins une fois. »

_Elle pousse un petit soupir et ferme les yeux. Une main posée sur le cœur, elle ouvrit la bouche, un chant commençant à en sortir … puis elle s'arrête subitement au bout de quelques secondes, confuse et gênée. Elle bafouille avec lenteur :_

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est juste … impossible pour moi, vraiment. »

« Ça ne fait rien, tu as donné ton maximum. » _dit l'adolescent. Il avait commencé à la tutoyer après leurs derniers échanges de paroles._

_Même s'il est un peu déçu, difficile d'en vouloir à la jeune femme. Il a demandé quelque chose de vraiment … compliqué. Il le sait bien. Il devrait chercher le moyen de lui redonner du courage, la force de recommencer à chanter._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Avoir le courage

**Chapitre 20 : Avoir le courage**

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, Faldéla. Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais te montrer comment on fait. »

« Comment on fait ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? » »

_A son tour de sourire avant de sortir deux pokéballs, faisant apparaître ses pokémons. Il demande à Faldéla de bien se pousser et de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Elle s'exécute, ne pouvant que faire ça alors qu'il déplace la table pour laisser de la place dans la pièce. Il prend son violon, Meloetta poussant un petit cri ravi._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

_Les premiers sons, les premières paroles, les accompagnements. Voilà qu'après quelques secondes, la musique et le chant parcourent la pièce ensemble, Faldéla ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer d'apaisement. C'est vrai … qu'il était doué. Elle le reconnaissait ouvertement. Elle fit un petit mouvement du doigt, penchant la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux fermés, suivant le rythme des paroles de Meloetta.  
><em>

« Vous êtes parfaits … je suis sûre que vous serez parfaits, tous ensemble. »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! Melo Melo ! »

_Elle continue de chantonner puis s'arrête subitement, fonçant vers Faldéla. Elle la force à se lever pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Hein ? Mais non ! Elle sait bien qu'elle … enfin … mais non, elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle n'y …_

« Meloetta, melo, melo ! Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

« Je veux bien essayer … je veux bien … un petit effort alors. »

_Elle recommence à chantonner, elle ne pousse que des petits « La … lala … la … » comme Meloetta, sans aucune parole directe. Elle ne fait rien d'autre. Mais elle y arrive, elle en est certaine. Elle arrive à suivre l'adolescent et les pokémons. C'est bizarre, elle se sent bien, elle se sent terriblement bien même._

« Ah … c'est vrai … que ça … me plait réellement. »

_Elle prend une profonde respiration, accompagnant maintenant Hémaltone et ses pokémons. Elle n'est pas la seule, elle en est certaine. Elle peut le faire, elle peut y arriver sans aucune difficulté. Elle sait qu'elle en est capable maintenant. Elle sait qu'elle peut accomplir cela … elle sait qu'elle peut l'accomplir sans aucun problème._

« Tu vois … Faldéla ? Je savais que tu y arriverais. Il suffisait juste d'un peu de courage et voilà le résultat. Je suis content, vraiment très content, je dois l'avouer. »

« Je devrais peut-être te remercier plutôt. » _murmure la femme aux cheveux bleus, tendant une main vers Hémaltone. Celui-ci ne comprit pas le mouvement, tenant son violon et son archet de l'autre avant de poser sa main dans celle de Faldéla. Celle-ci le tira contre elle, l'adolescent laissant tomber son instrument de musique, vite récupéré en hauteur par Meloetta. Lorsqu'elle relève ses yeux bleus, elle voit l'adolescent dans les bras de Faldéla, celle-ci le presse contre sa poitrine menue._

« Fal … Faldéla, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

_Il bredouille et bafouille, recommençant à la vouvoyer à cause de son dernier geste alors qu'il ne sait plus du tout où se mettre. Il ne peut que patienter, Meloetta restant là à les regarder pendant de nombreuses secondes. Puis finalement, elle le libère de son étreinte._

« Rien de bien spécial, rien du tout même, je te le promets. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre à ce sujet ? C'est plutôt étonnant et j'aurai presque dit le contraire si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. »

« Non, non, je te le promets. Mais merci beaucoup. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à devenir célèbre et riche en laissant Solomon devenir ton producteur. »

« Même si je n'aime pas … cet homme … je sais que c'est le seul choix qu'il me reste si je veux pouvoir avoir une bonne vie avec … Meloetta et mes pokémons. »

« Il est influent, très influent, c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi je suis d'accord avec toi à ce sujet, Hémaltone. Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord ? Je te promets de venir à tes concerts et d'acheter tout ce qui sortira de toi. »

« Merci beaucoup, Faldéla. Merci beaucoup. Il va falloir alors que je l'annonce à cet homme. Il risque d'être content en fin de compte. »

« Oh, plus que content, il va réussir à avoir son objectif. »

« Surement … Surement … Je suis encore désolé, je tiens à m'excuser. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Vas donc maintenant. »

_Elle lui ouvre la porte, continuant de le sourire alors que l'adolescent est rouge de gêne. Pourtant, il semble songeur … et Meloetta aussi. Il a rappelé les deux autres pokémons mais celle aux cheveux verts… est bizarre._

« Meloetta ? Nous y allons. Tu viens donc ma grande ? »

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? » _dit-elle, sortant de sa rêverie alors qu'elle est étonnée des paroles de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Il est rouge aux joues et elle fait une moue indéniable et impossible à retirer de son visage. Elle n'est réellement pas contente de tout ça._

« Oui, oui, nous devons partir et laisser Faldéla toute seule. Mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je pense que nous irons la retrouver bien assez tôt. »

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances donc dans ton coin ? » _demande Faldéla mais il ne répond pas, gardant son sourire à moitié énigmatique avant de quitter l'appartement de Faldéla. Meloetta commence à lire dans les pensées d'Hémaltone, semblant étonnée._

_C'est … une bonne idée mais c'est quand même risqué. Et en même temps, elle ne sait pas trop si cela doit lui plaire à elle ou non. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire à ce sujet, pas du tout même. Elle va juste le suivre, c'est juste dangereux… et elle le protégera._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Ensemble

**Sixième son : Chaleur**

**Chapitre 21 : Ensemble**

« Oh, te voilà donc, Hémaltone, je me disais bien que ta réponse ne saurait tarder. Tu veux donc bien me la dire ? »

_Il se trouve dans le même restaurant que la dernière fois. Mais bon, il sait que c'est ainsi qu'il pouvait trouver la présence de Solomon. Il ne supporte pas le vieil homme, ce sourire aux lèvres comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à la question qu'il avait. C'est enrageant. Il se promet une chose mais ça, ça ne va pas tarder à se mettre en place. Il se tourne vers Solomon, disant :_

« J'accepte à une condition principale. »

« Cette fois-ci, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas seulement te croire sur parole. »

« Si je veux de l'argent, je devrai signer un contrat, je m'en doute bien. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point quand même. Mais non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. C'est au sujet de l'agent qui doit s'occuper de mes rendez-vous et autres. »

« Oh bien entendu, tu en auras un. Je préparerai le mei… »

« Non, j'ai déjà décidé de qui sera mon argent. Je suis libre de mes choix à ce sujet c'est cette personne qui veillera à tout ce qui me concerne. » _rétorque l'adolescent, coupant la parole à l'homme qui hausse un sourcil désapprobateur._

« Hmm ? Je dois quand même vérifier ses connaissances dans le domaine de la musique. Je ne peux pas accepter n'importe qui. »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je pense avoir trouvé la personne parfaite pour cela. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions nous y rendre. »

« Tu m'intrigues grandement à ce sujet. »

_L'adolescent ne répond pas, payant son repas avant de quitter le restaurant. Il invite le producteur et ses deux gardes du corps à le suivre alors qu'il tient Meloetta dans ses bras. Elle lit dans ses pensées, elle le sent victorieux._

_Et pour cause, Hémaltone finit par se rendre devant un magasin que chacun reconnait très bien … un magasin d'instruments de musique. Il pénètre à l'intérieur, Faldéla s'apprêtant à le saluer avant de s'arrêter, fixant le producteur._

« Faldéla, j'ai quelque chose à te dire … Bonjour tout d'abord. »

« Hum, bonjour, Hémaltone. Est-ce que je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as emmené ici ? Après ce que je t'ai dit, tu dois te douter qu'il est la dernière personne que j'aimerai voir ici. »

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas, ne t'en fait pas du tout, Faldéla. En fait, j'ai juste voulu des conditions au cas où je devrais travailler pour lui. »

« Des conditions ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles donc ? »

_Elle tourne son visage vers Solomon. Elle remarque l'agacement chez lui. Quelque chose le dérange mais quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Hémaltone sourit ? Elle tente de comprendre ce qui se passe mais elle n'en est pas encore sûre. _

« Il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'un agent si je deviens chanteur et musicien. Enfin, je me comprends, je veux dire par là que si je deviens célèbre, il me faudra quelqu'un pour m'aider avec les contrats, les concerts, toutes ces choses … »

« Hmm hmm … Juste que là, j'arrive à te suivre, Hémaltone et ensuite ? »

« Oh, je me disais tout simplement… que je te voudrai bien comme agent pour ma personne. Je te connais, tu me connais et aussi, tu as travaillé dans ce monde de la musique pendant des années. Solomon ne voulait pas quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'expérience. Est-ce que tu veux bien accepter ma proposition s'il te plaît ? »

« … … … Ta proposition, n'est-ce pas ? Hmm … »

_Elle semble songeuse, plus que songeuse même. Elle a un besoin permanent d'y réfléchir. Mais cela est quand même plus … oh non. En fait, son choix est plus que fait. Elle a remarqué l'énervement sur le regard de Solomon, héhéhé._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me proposes cela, Hémaltone ? »

« Tout simplement car ça ne nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Faldéla ? Tu n'apprécies pas ce que je te dis ? »

« Si si, bien entendu ! Je pense même accepter ta proposition. Je serai ravie de devenir ton agent, Hémaltone. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Je pense donc que ça ne dérange guère Solomon puisqu'il t'a donné son accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Nullement. Mais soit. »

_Elle le sent agacé, elle l'a entendu au son de sa voix. Il est agacé et énervé par ce qui s'est passé. Hahaha ! Une petite victoire personnelle ? Elle regarde Hémaltone et comprend que c'était aussi en partie son but. Solomon reprend la parole :_

« Soit, je me retire pour préparer le contrat. Je reviendrais avec ce dernier et nous commencerons alors à préparer les futures tournées. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Faites donc. »

_Les deux personnes et Meloetta regardent partir le producteur et ses deux gardes du coprs avant d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sans rien dire, Faldéla reprend l'adolescent dans ses bras, les passant autour de son torse alors qu'elle est dans son dos. Elle doit le remercier, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est heureuse du choix qu'il a fait … elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux._

_Elle sait qu'il a fait ça pour qu'ils puissent encore se voir. Elle sait aussi qu'il a fait ça pour agacer Solomon juste pour elle, juste pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux. Elle le sait parfaitement … ah … elle souffle :_

« Merci pour tout, Hémaltone. Ne t'en fait pas, je resterai là à te surveiller. »

« J'y compte bien, mademoiselle Faldéla. Je suis encore trop … inexpérimenté dans le monde de la musique, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour m'aider. »

_Meloetta continue de froncer les sourcils, un peu embêtée. Elle ne s'est pas exprimée depuis la rencontre avec Solomon. Elle est là, ne disant rien du tout, attendant que cela passe._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Travailler en harmonie

**Chapitre 22 : Travailler en harmonie**

« Avant de nous présenter au public, je tiens à signaler que l'on va devoir travailler. »

« C'est le cas, Hémaltone. Il y a une différence entre jouer pour des gens dans la rue et jouer pour le monde entier. Je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué. »

« Oui, je me doutes, Faldéla. Enfin bref, vous êtes prêts ? »

_Il s'adresse maintenant à ses deux pokémons et Meloetta, tous se mettant en place alors qu'il prend une profonde respiration. Normalement, il a encore beaucoup à faire, énormément à faire même. Mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple que ça._

« Je tiens à m'excuser mais je risque d'être assez dur et difficile quand je vais m'adresser à vous. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. » _répète l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, les trois pokémons hochant la tête positivement. Tant qu'ils comprennent tous ensemble, c'est tant mieux. Mais bon … ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, il y a encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire._

« Ne soit pas trop dur justement. Surtout, ne soit pas injuste, Hémaltone. »

« Je ne comptais pas l'être non plus, Faldéla. Je veux juste qu'ils fassent de leur mieux car je sais qu'ils en sont capables, voilà tout. N'est-ce pas ? On commence et un … et deux … »

_Et voilà qu'il se met à jouer du violon avec attention. Mais pas seulement, il suit aussi le rythme de ses pokémons et de la voix de Meloetta. Mais après une vingtaine de secondes, il s'arrête, regardant Meloetta en disant :_

« Est-ce que tu peux aller un peu plus dans les aiguë vers la septième seconde ? »

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo melo ? Melo ! »

« Oui, oui, comme ça, s'il te plaît. Je te le dirai s'il le faut avec un geste de la main. »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Faldéla les observe travailler ensemble, ne disant pas un traître mot. Elle n'en a pas besoin, Hémaltone semble se débrouiller très bien. Il reprend depuis le début, rejouant de son violon puis à la septième seconde, fait un hochement de tête vers le haut. Alors la voix de Meloetta change de registre, allant plus aigüe, comme il le veut._

« Bon c'est bien, c'est bien … Maintenant, il faudrait que Starni suive le mouvement de Xynolo au niveau du rythme. Je vais jouer mais en même temps, je vais taper du pied. Essayez de voir à ce niveau, d'accord ? Meloetta, pour le moment, comme on ne va pas trop loin dans la chanson, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »

« N'oublie pas de le leur laissé un peu de repos aussi, Hémaltone. » _dit Faldéla._

« Oui, oui, d'ici une ou deux heures, je pense. Ça devrait être bon normalement. »

« Hum … Plutôt une heure que deux, Hémaltone. »

_Comme elle le désire, même s'il dirige … c'est elle qui commande au final. Elle sait comment les mener mais il doit quand même faire de son mieux. Enfin, à ses yeux, c'est elle qui s'y connait bien mieux que lui … hmm … non. Il ne doit pas se perdre dans sa réflexion. Il ferait bien mieux de se concentrer sur ses propres objectifs._

« Et un … et deux … et un deux et un deux deux deux … »

_Il tape du pied tout en jouant du violon, accélérant parfois pour que Starni suive le rythme de sa musique. A chaque pas, le pokémon devait faire aussi la même chose et produire un son. Par contre, son Crikzik n'a pas besoin de faire la même chose._

« Bien, bien, bien … Encore bien … C'est tout bon. »

_Bon, ce n'est pas totalement vrai mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas un problème. Comment est-ce qu'il peut arranger tout ça ? Bah ! Toute façon, ça ne se fait pas en une seule journée ! Il peut quand même féliciter ses pokémons pour leur travail non ? Ils ont fait des efforts, c'est chose logique que de récompenser ces derniers !_

« Bon, après cette pause, mangeons un morceau. Faldéla peut nous faire un bilan ? »

« Un bilan ? De ce que vous avez fait depuis le départ ? »

« Oui, oui … Enfin, de ce qu'i changer, de ce qu'i ne pas changer. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus passe une main dans ces derniers, songeuse avant de se mettre à réfléchir à toute allure. Bon bon bon … Un premier bilan ? Elle n'en a pas sur le moment mais c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait._

« Pour l'heure, rien de bien spécial. Je pense que ça sera plus sur la finalisation du tout. »

« La finalisation du tout ? Comment ça exactement ? »

« Oh … ce n'est pas bien grave, pas grave du tout. Pas pour le moment. »

_Il ne comprend pas vraiment tout mais donc, il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Il s'agit de … Ah enfin bon … Comment faire exactement ? Bon, pour l'heure, il n'a pas à se préoccupe à ce sujet. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer plus que le reste._

« Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ? »

« Oh ? Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais réfléchir au meilleur rythme à donner et … »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! MELO MELO ! »

_Elle crie cela pour qu'il se force à lever les yeux. Elle ne veut pas qu'il travaille trop ! Faire du zèle n'est pas bon pour le corps ! Elle le force à se lever, utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour cela avant de venir s''asseoir dans ses bras. Elle ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Il est obligé de la garder contre lui et d'aller se reposer comme les autres. S'épuiser à la tâche pour le premier jour de travail ? Non, non et non !_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Travail et travail

**Chapitre 23 : Travail et travail**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela donne au bout d'une semaine ? »

« Oh … Vous êtes là … Solomon. Nous avons fait quelques progrès. Je pense que l'on peut vous donner un aperçu de ce que cela donne. »

_Qu'il fasse donc, qu'il fasse donc. Il allait devenir pour ça. Pour ce qu'il allait jouer comme musique, pour ce que Meloetta allait chanter. Hémaltone se met en place, commençant à laisser diffuser sa musique alors qu'il se met à réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Ah … Depuis le début, tout était si compliqué, bien plus compliqué qu'on ne le croyait et …_

_Non rien. La musique s'écoule, se laisse diffuser puis subitement, Hémaltone l'arrête au beau milieu. Le producteur comme le reste des personnes présentes le regard avec étonnement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il fait. L'adolescent fait un petit mouvement de la main, murmurant :_

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout, pas bon du tout même.. »

« De quoi donc ? Ta musique semblait sublime à première vue non ? »

« Non non, non … maintenant, c'est moi qui a un problème. »

« Lequel ? De quoi donc est-ce que tu parles ? »

_Le producteur se répète, étonné et un peu agacé par les propos d'Hémaltone mais celui-ci l'ignorer complètement, observant son violon. Puis subitement, il commence à retirer deux cordes au violon, décidant de les serrer d'une autre façon. _

« Peut-être que le son produit sera plus en harmonie avec le reste. »

_Le son produit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là ? Le producteur s'apprête à parler mais Hémaltone recommence à jouer du violon, d'autres sons tout aussi mélodieux résonnant maintenant dans la pièce. Il se tourne vers ses pokémons, ces derniers se mettant à le suivre maintenant. Voilà, comme ça ! Et un et deux et trois ! Et un et deux et trois !_

« Oh, c'est encore plus … harmonieux qu'avant. »

« C'était donc ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il a su comment modifier ses cordes ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais ça a tout d'un jeune prodige. Quand même, où est-ce que vous avez déniché cette perle rare ? »

« Oh … Si vous saviez … »

« Cette perle rare n'est pas facile à avoir. Il a dû beaucoup sacrifier pour l'obtenir. » _murmure Faldéla en s'adressant à Solomon. Celui-ci émet un petit rictus de colère sans pour autant continuer à lui répondre. Il vaut mieux éviter cela._

« Quand même, cette musique est remarquable. On dirait l'effort de toute une vie ! Et cela sans que ça soit lié à une chanson ! Il pourrait composer des musiques de films ou autres évènement mondiaux, j'en suis sûr et certain ! »  
><em><br>Il ne savait même pas qui était cette personne qui avait accompagné le producteur mais maintenant il en avait une vague idée. Surement l'une de ces personnes qui jugeaient s'il était apte ou non à devenir un futur musicien ?_

_Surement ça, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas bien grave de toute façon. Enfin, à ses yeux, ce n'était pas bien grave ! Peut-être qu'aux yeux des autres … non. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était perturbé et exténué de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la signature du contrat._

« Voilà, ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je compte faire. »

« C'est tout simplement sublime. Mais combien de chansons avait vous fait ? »

« A l'heure actuelle, il ne s'agit que de ma première. Je préfère encore prendre mon temps plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi. »

« Ca se comprend, ça se comprend. Solomon, allons-nous en, il ne faut pas déranger ce jeune virtuose. Il doit être au calme pour pouvoir continuer de composer. »

_Le producteur et l'homme qui s'adresse à lui s'éloignent tous les deux sans plus chercher à converser. Hémaltone les regarde partir sans un mot. Quand il est finalement seul avec ses pokémons, Meloetta et Faldéla, il pose une main sur son crâne._

« Pfiou, nous devrions nous octroyer un peu de repos, je crois bien. »

« Surtout toi, tu es en sueur d'après ce que je vois. »

« Ah bon ? Tant que ça, Faldéla ? » _murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, passant une main dans ces derniers. C'est vrai … ses cheveux sont trempés. Pourtant, il ne considère pas avoir fait tellement d'efforts. C'est plutôt le contraire. Il a l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. Pourquoi ça ? C'est plutôt stupide de sa part à ses yeux._

« Meloetta ? Tu veux bien aller chercher un torchon et de l'eau ? »

_La petite pokémon fixe Faldéla pendant quelques secondes puis hoche la tête, s'éloignant puis disparaissant de la vue de tous. Hémaltone rappelle ses deux pokémons alors que Faldéla lui murmure quelques mots. Quand Meloetta revient, elle se retient d'envoyer la gamelle remplie d'eau ainsi que le torchon sur Faldéla et Hémaltone._

« Oh, merci, Meloetta. Tu peux lui éponger le front. Il est en train de dormir. »

« Meloetta … Melo, Meloetta, Melo. »

_Elle répond qu'elle est d'accord. L'adolescent est déjà en train de dormir ? Elle n'est partie que cinq à dix minutes … et il est maintenant la tête déposée sur les genoux de Faldéla. La jeune femme passe une main dans ses cheveux verts, Meloetta commençant à mouiller le front de l'adolescent. C'est vrai, il a l'air un peu brûlant. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchit, elle ne l'a encore jamais vu malade. Est-ce qu'il était en train de le devenir ?_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Patienter à deux

**Chapitre 24 : Patienter à deux**

« Hémaltone ? Tu vas mieux ? »

« Un petit peu … Je ne pensais pas avoir de la fièvre. Enfin, pas une fièvre comme ça. Je tiens à m'excuser, je dérange surement grandement par rapport à cela. »

« Mais non, mais non. Tu as juste fait un peu de zèle par rapport à tes capacités. »

« De zèle, de zèle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal, je tiens à le signaler hein ? »

« Je m'en doute, Hémaltone. Je m'en doute particulièrement. » _murmure la femme aux cheveux bleus alors qu'il est maintenant dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils sont depuis déjà plus d'une semaine dans une autre ville, là où ils peuvent préparer les futures chansons d'Hémaltone et sa troupe. Faldéla a sa propre chambre juste à côté mais pour discuter, parfois, l'un va dans la chambre de l'autre ou inversement, comme ce soir. L'adolescent cherche à avoir Meloetta sur ses genoux mais la petite pokémon refuse cela._

« Enfin bon, merci de m'avoir ramené jusqu'ici. Je ne pensais pas que je m'écroulerai ainsi. »

« Pourtant, c'est le cas, fais attention à ta santé, hein ? »

« Oui, oui, je vais t'écouter, je te le promets. »

« Soit, je vais donc te laisser, Hémaltone. Je vais aussi me reposer. Ces derniers jours ont été bien plus qu'éreintants, je dois l'avouer. »

_Elle murmure cela avec lenteur tout en s'étirant longuement. Hémaltone rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue, lui souhaitant la bonne nuit avant de partir de la chambre. Laissé seul avec ses pokémons, l'adolescent s'écroule sur le lit, regardant le plafond._

« Vraiment ? Je suis aussi fatigué que ça ? C'est une blague, non ? »

« Meloetta. Melo melo. »

_Elle parle avec une voix distante, ne semblant pas vouloir s'adresser à lui. C'est lui ou depuis qu'il travaille avec Solomon, elle lui fait la tête ? Elle doit lui en vouloir, non ? Il doit alors chercher le moyen de s'excuser. Il attrape la petite pokémon, la mettant sur son torse avant de dire d'une voix douce et lente :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, Meloetta. Solomon ne nous posera pas de problèmes, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Meloetta ? Meloetta Melo Melo ? »

_Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il comprenne surtout où elle veut en venir. C'est même surement bien le contraire. Il ne sait pas que ce n'est pas à cause de ça ? Surement, c'est surement ça, oui. Elle le regarde avec appréhension puis pose ses petites mains sur son torse. Il ne comprend pas du tout et c'est pour ça que c'est un grand idiot ! Un idiot vraiment stupide ! Mais bon … Elle aime quand les idiots sont comme ça … ils se montrent encore plus prévenants._

« Vraiment … Quand je les vois travailler comme ça … »

_Debout dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre, elle s'observe dans le miroir pendant de longues minutes. Elle prend une partie de ses cheveux bleus, faisant une mèche devant son œil droit avant de pousser un profond soupir._

« Ca ne sert à rien, je ne me sens plus capable de faire cela de toute façon. »

_Elle n'en a plus la force, elle n'en a plus le courage. Elle a trop été affectée dans le passé par cet accident qui a coûté la vie à ses parents. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle voit Hémaltone et les autres avec autant d'entrain … elle se sent un peu galvanisée … elle a envie d'être parmi eux … mais elle ne le peut pas, elle ne peut plus. Elle pousse un soupir._

« Ca ne sert à rien de se rattacher au passé, c'est tout. »

_Ce qui est fait est fait … même si oui … elle aimerait bien retrouver ce genre de moment. Cette émotion qui l'animait lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement pour danser … lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour chanter. Mais tout cela est le passé maintenant._

« Et ça ne sert plus à rien de s'y rattacher. »

_Elle se répète encore cela dans la tête mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle en a envie, terriblement envie même mais non, elle connait ses limites. Elle connait ses règles et elle se doit de les respecter, voilà tout. Elle déglutit avec lenteur. Elle a beaucoup à faire encore, énormément même. Elle s'en doute bien. Mais peut-être qu'un jour … Oui peut-être qu'un jour …_

« Meloetta. Est-ce que tu me boudes ? »

« Melo. Melo meloetta. Melo. »

_Elle répond que non mais il a beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il met une main devant sa bouche pour bailler mais Meloetta dépose la sienne ensuite. Il cligne des yeux, réfléchissant à tout ça. Il a senti l'envie de Faldéla de chanter elle aussi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a repris goût à la célébrité … mais simplement qu'elle en a envie._

« Meloetta, est-ce que tu crois que Faldéla aurait ses chances encore maintenant dans la musique ? Je me le demandais sincèrement dans le fond … »

« Meloetta ? Melo, melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle réplique ça ne la concerne pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui prend à Meloetta de se comporter de la sorte ? Il va finir par croire qu'elle est jalouse de … AIE ! Il a une petite migraine alors que Meloetta le fixe de ses yeux bleus. Bon, il a sa réponse visiblement. Il pousse un petit soupir attendri puis vient dorloter la petite créature._

_Qu'elle arrête de bouder, la petite fée. Qu'elle arrête de bouder, la petite Meloetta. Il commence à chantonner doucement, comme pour la bercer, chose qu'il ne se pensait pas être capable. Elle est surprise, le regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil à son tour. Tout cela n'a fait que commencer._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Un petit CD

**Chapitre 25 : Un petit CD**

« Hmm, cela fait déjà un mois mais tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de faire des progrès. »

« Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui soit connu juste par plaisir de l'argent. Je veux faire quelque chose qui atteint l'âme des gens, c'est différent. Si nous n'avons pas le même point de vue, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions continuer à travailler ensemble. »

« Calme-calme, je ne pensais pas à quelque chose de mauvais non plus hein ? »

« Hmm … D'accord mais j'espère que le message est bien passé. »

_Il dit cela sans méchanceté et agacement même s'il est vrai que Solomon n'a pas totalement tort en un sens. Mais oui, il ne veut pas se louper parce qu'il fait trop de zèle. D'ailleurs, la première chanson est parfaitement réussie à son goût … et aux oreilles de ceux qui ont pu l'entendre aussi. Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore suffisant, il faut faire plus d'efforts ! Et d'ailleurs, ils travaillent sur une seconde chanson pour pouvoir sortir un CD._

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta ! Melo Melo ! »

_Voilà que la petite pokémon aux cheveux verts s'adresse aux deux autres. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, depuis la dernière fois, il n'a plus entendu sa voix. Enfin, cette voix qui parlait comme une femme. Il ne sait pas pourquoi … ni comment cela s'était produit exactement. Mais tout ça a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication. Il ne doit pas mentir, il a trouvé cela un peu triste en soi … mais bon … c'est ainsi, c'est la vie et pas autrement._

« Hmm … Préparons alors le second chant, non ? »

« Hémaltone, je t'ai déjà dit, tu dois te reposer. Ne recommence pas à faire trop d'efforts sinon, je risque d'être très mécontente, compris ? »

« Oui, oui, Faldéla, le message est très bien passé, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Il pousse un petit soupir amusé. Il a compris le message la dernière fois. Il doit faire attention à lui, voilà tout. Mais bon, pas de quoi trop se traumatiser non plus hein ? Il ne faut pas en faire une maladie, il n'est pas au seuil de la mort._

« Et on recommence, les enfants ! On recommencer ! Hop hop hop en place ! »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! » _répond la pokémon, s'exécutant vivement._

_Il la regarde faire et éprouve une petite pointe de tendresse. Cette pokémon est exceptionnelle, il le sait parfaitement mais il ne le montre pas vraiment. Comment pourrait-il le montrer de toute façon ? Ah … Et avec Faldéla aussi, il ne sait pas trop comment le lui dire. Oui, c'est assez spécial et secret, il a du mal à se l'avouer._

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien important si je ne dis rien. »

« Ne dire rien par rapport à quoi, Hémaltone ? »

« Hein euh quoi ? Non non ! Ce n'est pas bien grave, Faldéla ! C'est personnel et secret, je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment … Pardon. »

« Ca ne fait rien, tu dois avoir ton petit jardin personnel. »

_Elle lui dit cela avec tendresse … et affection mais bon. Dit de la sorte, il a l'impression qu'elle parle comme à un enfant. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'est pas un enfant mais un adolescent. Et donc, ça ne lui plait pas le moins du monde ça._

« Bon, euh, mettons-nous plutôt au travail. »

_Il fait un peu la moue et Meloetta est en train de sourire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle ne doit pas lire ses pensées. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Pas drôle ! Grumpf ! Il fait la moue encore plus fortement et elle sourit encore plus. Puis soudainement, une petite voix s'adresse à lui alors qu'elle a fermé les yeux._

« Il est mignon quand il se comporte comme un enfant, le petit humain. »

« Hey ! Ne parlez pas à voix haute ! » _s'écrit-il soudainement en regardant autour de lui._

« Hum ? De quoi ? Personne n'a pris la parole, Hémaltone. » _dit Faldéla avec étonnement._

« Oups … Désolé, j'avais cru que quelqu'un me parlait. »

« Hmm … Peut-être que nous devrions faire une pause comme prévu. »

« Non, non ! On ne va pas encore perdre plus de temps par ma faute ! Allons-y dès maintenant plutôt que de tourner en rond. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Meloetta, tu le surveilles hein ? »

_La petite créature aux yeux bleus hoche la tête positivement alors que les deux autres pokémons répondent aussi par l'affirmatif. C'est tant mieux en un sens mais non, il n'a pas besoin que l'on le surveille. Sauf que Meloetta prend tout ça très à cœur et vient alors forcer l'adolescent à rester auprès d'elle alors qu'il tient son violon._

« Ils sont quand même en parfait osmose, c'est rare un tel groupe. »

« Que voulez-vous ? Pour obtenir la plus belle musique possible, il ne faut pas des personnes lambda. Il faut vraiment les meilleures, une cohésion indéniable. »

_Tsss ! L'adolescent reste de marbre aux propos du producteur. Comme si cela l'intéressait réellement, il n'y avait bien que l'argent qui plaisait à cet homme. Alors bon, de toute façon, ça ne le concerne pas le moins du monde, voilà tout. Pfff ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se compliquerait la vie réellement, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Préparez-vous, on reprend. Que l'on puisse produire un CD d'ici la fin du mois. » _murmure l'adolescent. Et dire que d'ici deux … ça sera son anniversaire et sa majorité. Il le sait, c'est l'une des rares choses qu'il sait … malgré son passé dans les rues. Il ne doit pas oublier ce qu'il fut … mais il doit se tourner vers son avenir. On lui a laissé sa chance._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Un mois plus tard

**Chapitre 26 : Un mois plus tard**

« Meloetta melo melo meloetta meloetta melo ! »

_Ce n'est pas directement la voix de Meloetta qui se fait entendre mais celle qui se trouve sur les écrans. Les écrans de toutes les télévisions, sur les ondes et des radios. Sur les CDs et autres choses … Bien entendu, il n'a pas autorisé à faire un clip. Ce n'est pas son genre et il ne veut pas que la petite demoiselle aux cheveux verts passe ainsi._

« Ah … J'espère que cela conviendra. Est-ce que ça se vend bien, Faldéla ? »

« Plus que bien même, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

« Oui mais ça ne change pas que tu ne m'as pas donné de réponse. Est-ce que les gens l'apprécient vraiment ? Pour ce qu'il est ou non ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement, tapotant le crâne d'Hémaltone. Il n'a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter pour son CD. Il se vend parfaitement bien, tout cela grâce au nom déjà présent de Meloetta mais aussi grâce à ses prouesses naturelles._

« C'est vrai … Ils ont vraiment tous l'air d'apprécier. »

« Si je te le dis, Hémaltone. Tu es rassuré maintenant ? »

_Il hoche la tête sans réellement répondre, ne faisant que regarder devant lui. Discret et encapuchonné, il évite de se montrer aux yeux des autres. La célébrité, ce n'est pas totalement pour lui. Il veut juste être discret, comment faire autrement non ?_

« Nous devrions rentrer à l'hôtel, Hémaltone. »

« Oui, oui, encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît. »

_C'est ça la célébrité ? Pouvoir atteindre toutes ces personnes ? Les toucher en plein cœur par sa musique ? C'est ce qu'il voulait non ? Ce qu'il avait désiré au fond du cœur depuis le début … C'est ça qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Oui, c'est ça qu'il voulait. Mais est-ce qu'il le veut encore maintenant ? Est-ce que permettre à tous d'entendre sa musique, ce n'est pas perdre ce petit côté spécial ? Celui qu'il offrait à quelques rares privilégiés ?_

« Je suis juste un idiot, je ne devrais pas penser de la sorte. Si on peut me permettre de survivre et de vivre avec ma musique, je ne dois pas m'en priver. »

_Il a deux pokémons dont il doit s'occuper. Bientôt, il devra signer quelques autographes, comme de nombreux musiciens, comme de nombreux chanteurs. C'est tout. Il n'a pas à s'imaginer autre chose. Il ferait mieux de travailler sa signature d'ailleurs. Peut-être aussi son écriture ? Surement. Humpf …_

« Nous pouvons y aller, plus besoin de te déranger, Faldéla. »

« Hémaltone, est-ce que l'on pourra parler tous les deux ? Toi et moi ? » _demande-t-elle alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pose encore la question ?_

_Elle n'a pas à se préoccuper plus longtemps de tout ça. Loin de là même. Ah … Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant alors ? Ah oui, rentrer à l'hôtel. Meloetta le regarde étrangement, elle est toujours aussi complètement … distante, non ? Mais il ne sait pas du tout comment l'expliquer exactement, c'est compliqué._

« Meloetta, si tu me fais la tête, tu me dis quand tu auras terminé avec ça ? »

« Meloetta ? Melo, meloetta ! Meloetta., meloetta, melo. »

_Difficile de s'exprimer. Elle n'arrive pas exactement à lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. C'est compliqué, plus que compliqué elle aussi. En fait, elle semble être liée aux sentiments de l'adolescent. Quand il ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend pas … et inversement. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer clairement par des mots._

« Allons à l'hôtel au lieu de vous prendre la tête, tous les deux. » _coupe aussitôt Faldéla. Au moins, il n'y a pas de trace du producteur. Tant que ça se vend, il leur lâche la grappe._

_Dans l'hôtel, il dit à Faldéla qu'il va se reposer. Il se couche sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Monotonie, il n'y a plus aucune surprise dans sa vie. Plus rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en aurait ? Et Meloetta qui lui fait la tête sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Au départ, il pensait que c'était de la jalousie mais maintenant, il n'en est plus vraiment sûr du tout. C'est sûrement autre chose mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être exactement ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Il aimerait qu'on lui donne une réponse correcte._

« Meloetta ? Melo, Melo ? »

« Non merci, Meloetta, je préfère ne pas parler. Sinon, je vais sûrement te blesser. Tu devrais aller dormir avec les deux autres, non ? »

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle regarde à gauche et à droite, elle tente de lire dans ses pensées mais aucune réponse de sa part, aucune lecture possible même. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Pas du tout même, d'après ce qu'elle comprend. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui fait la tête ?_

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta ! »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Tu peux dormir seule, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vais faire de même, bonne nuit, Meloetta. Dors bien. Demain, nous allons devoir continuer tout ce que nous avons commencé. Sûrement de nouveaux rythmes à trouver. »

_Mais elle s'en fiche de tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de ça alors qu'il l'empêche de dormir avec lui ? Elle attend qu'il dorme puis vient rapidement se faufiler sous la couverture. Avec agilité, elle se glisse même sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, se collant contre ton torse nu. Voilà ! Elle n'est pas totalement en colère contre lui mais il fait des bêtises, alors, elle est obligée d'y répondre, c'est tout !_

« Meloetta, Melo meloetta melo melo ! » _dit-elle à voix haute bien que l'adolescent dort déjà depuis quelques temps. Elle espère juste que tout ce qui se passe ne va pas créer beaucoup plus d'ennuis dans le futur. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Ses pouvoirs

**Chapitre 27 : Ses pouvoirs**

« Il me faut des rythmes différents mais toujours avec le violon. »

« Ne commence donc pas à te prendre la tête à ce sujet, hein ? »

« Non, non, Faldéla. Juste que je ne peux pas rester que dans le registre sombre et triste comme pour les deux premières chansons. Il faut que je fasse différemment. Je ne veux pas que les gens croient que je suis sinistre et lugubre comme personne à la base. »

« Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas le cas, Hémaltone ? »

« Faldéla, ce n'est pas très drôle de te moquer de moi sur ce point. Tu sais que je suis un peu sensible quand même à la base là-dessus. »

« Mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas plus sensible qu'un autre. Surtout si tu apprécies l'humour, Hémaltone. Et je suis sûre que c'est le cas. »

« Peut-être pas tant que ça, Faldéla, peut-être pas tant que ça. »

_Pourtant, elle se met à rire et lui aussi. Meloetta les regarde tous les deux, sans rien dire. Même si elle a dormi auprès de lui cette nuit, elle reste de marbre, elle tente de l'être. Elle n'aime pas trop comment tout se rapproche. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une façon de penser, ce n'est pas forcément la vérité bien entendu, mais voilà, elle n'apprécie que moyennement comment tout cela est en train d'avancer. Peut-être qu'elle se fait des idées au final ?_

_C'est surement ça en fait ! Elle se fait des idées et rien d'autre ! Comment cela serait-il possible autrement de toute façon ? Non, ce n'est peut-être pas ça. Mais elle sent qu'Hémaltone est un peu mélancolique ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, trop de questions mais elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir une réponse donc elle préfère ne pas les poser. Puis en même temps, elle voudrait surtout comprendre ce qui cloche avec Hémaltone._

« J'ai vraiment … toute la vie dorénavant. »

_Il soupire brièvement, Faldéla ne l'ayant pas entendu mais Meloetta si. Alors, maintenant, elle cherche à tout prix à savoir ! Savoir quoi ? Elle ne le sait pas mais elle veut le savoir quand même ! Elle se rapproche discrètement d'Hémaltone, disparaissant à sa vue. Puis subitement, Hémaltone murmure :_

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Meloetta ? »

« Melo ? Melo meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

« Même si tu es invisible, je peux ressentir ta présence avec les vibrations dans les airs. »

« Meloetta, melo meloetta … melo melo meloetta melo. »

_Elle tente de s'expliquer avant de réapparaître derrière lui, confuse et gênée. Elle voulait juste savoir comment l'aider … enfin, l'épauler. Mais là, il ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix en fin de compte, malheureusement. Elle tente de s'exprimer mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche maintenant qu'il reprend :_

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, c'est une bonne mélancolie. »

« Hmm ? Tu parles encore à Meloetta mais non moi, Hémaltone ? Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse te répondre correctement, hein ? »

« Pourtant, elle m'a toujours donné cette impression, Faldéla. De pouvoir me comprendre et me parler, c'est bête mais bon … je l'espère dans le fond. »

« Peut-être, peut-être. Tu vas bientôt devenir un adulte, Hémaltone. Il faut que tu fasses quand même attention à ça, hein ? Tu n'es plus un enfant. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Faldéla ! Pfff ! Bon, ça ne fait rien ! Viens par là, Meloetta ! On va se reposer, toi et moi, on va prendre un peu l'air ! »

_Elle tente de pousser un petit cri de surprise mais l'adolescent la prend par le bras et la tire à lui avant de quitter la pièce. Faldéla soupire d'amusement. Qu'il le veuille encore, c'est un adolescent, non pas un adulte. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer tout ce qui l'attends._

_D'ailleurs, l'adolescent est maintenant assis sur un banc, poussant un profond soupir. Il tient une crêpe à la main, tendant un petit morceau à Meloetta. En fait, cela fait depuis longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait une telle chose avec elle. Oh oui, plusieurs mois même. C'est bête, vraiment bête. Il a besoin … de se calmer … mais il est calme en fait._

« Est-ce que c'est bon, Meloetta ? Dis-moi tout ? »

« Melo melo ! Miam ! Hmm ! » _répond la petite créature, semblant apprécier plus que de naturel le morceau de crêpe entre ses pattes._

_Ah … Tant mieux si ça lui plait. Ah oui … Tant mieux. Il a tout ce qu'il désire actuellement. Il n'a plus à craindre l'avenir, plus du tout même. Il peut être soulagé et apaisé non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimerait être mais il n'est pas sûr que ça soit possible pour le moment. Les gens n'ont pas encore peur de ses pouvoirs._

« Des pouvoirs, Hémaltone ? »

« Hein quoi ? Meloetta ! Tu reparles encore une fois ? » _dit-il, surpris et étonné mais fixant la petite créature de ses yeux bleus. _« Enfin bon … Oui, des pouvoirs, Meloetta. »

« Ceux liés à la musique ? »

« C'est exact, Meloetta, c'est exact. Ceux liés à la musique. » _soupire l'adolescent._

_Comment peut-il expliquer ça correctement ? Ses pouvoirs … il ne sait pas d'où ils proviennent. Il est né avec … c'est tout. C'est surement pour ça que ses parents l'ont abandonné. Oui, c'est … oh … ça ne lui fait pas du bien de se rappeler de tout ça. Pas du tout même, ça ne lui plait guère. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'éloigne et tente de ne plus y penser. Pourtant, Meloetta est là, en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus comme pour lire en lui._

« Tu n'es pas un monstre »

_Hein ? Il … n'est pas un monstre ? Comment est-ce qu'elle … enfin, qu'elle a su … à ce sujet, c'est juste … enfin … il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas du tout. Il est assez perdu et perturbé mais … soulagé maintenant. Ca lui fait chaud au cœur._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Être adulte

**Chapitre 28 : Être adulte**

« Alors ? Hémaltone, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se rapprocher inexorablement de l'âge adulte ? » _demande Faldéla en souriant._

« Je ne sais pas … Rien de bien spécial j'espère ? Je ne vais pas me transformer ou autre, hein ? C'est bien ça ? Pas de monstre ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Te transformer ? Allons-allons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises. Comme si tu allais te transformer en monstres. Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête, Hémaltone ? C'est vraiment étrange de dire ça. »

« Je sais pas … j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout. » _bafouille l'adolescent. C'est juste que … depuis que Meloetta savait qu'il se considérait ainsi, c'était un peu embêtant. Enfin gênant. Il avait toujours cette idée en tête maintenant et c'était difficile de la lui retirer. Faldéla pousse un soupir attendri, reprenant la parole avec douceur :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. Tu ne vas pas muter en un horrible mélange Tadmorv Miasmax. Car oui, le résultat, je me l'imagine et ce n'est pas beau à voir. »

« Et maintenant, j'ai ce monstre en tête, merci bien, Faldéla. »

_Il en tremble presque rien qu'à s'imaginer tout ça lui aussi. Vraiment, Faldéla a des idées plus que saugrenues des fois. Il sait pas s'il doit s'en effrayer ou alors commencer à réfléchir à … ah ben non. En fait, il n'a pas à réfléchir à tout ça, loin de là. Il pousse un petit soupir._

« Bon, normalement, tous les partitions sont faites. »

« C'est le cas, c'est le cas, Hémaltone. C'est surprenant … faire autant en moins d'un mois. Comment même est-ce possible ? Je t'ai appris à utiliser des partitions il y a de cela trois semaines et voilà que tu es un vrai petit virtuose. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi … enfin, comment est-ce possible, c'est tout. Je regarde les papiers et ensuite, je laisse le crayon faire à ma place. »

« A ce point ? Tu ne considères donc que ton existence est liée à ça ? »

« Pas à ce point mais quand même … »

_Elle a compris le principe normalement. Enfin, surement. Est-ce qu'elle a saisi où il voulait en venir ou alors, c'était juste impossible ? Mais bref, il n'a pas que ça à faire et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il retourne voir ses partitions._

« Non, non, cette fois-ci, tu vas encore prendre un peu de repos. Normalement, préparer un album demande du temps, au moins une année au minimum et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Le terminer en deux mois, tu exagères ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu ainsi, je dois te l'avouer. Je suis comme ça et pas autrement, vraiment … désolé à ce sujet. » _bredouille l'adolescent presque adulte, se tapotant le derrière du crâne avec confusion._

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Je le suis. Allons voir Solomon … même si ça ne me plait pas vraiment. »

_Elle a un petit sourire alors qu'il récupère son instrument et ses partitions. Sortant ses pokémons de leurs sphères, il accompagne Faldéla alors que Meloetta ne peut pas venir dans ses bras. Assise sur son épaule, elle le regarde longuement puis murmure :_

« Meloetta, melo, melo … Meloetta, melo. »

_Il est à peu près d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouve devant un auditoire composé d'une dizaine de personnes dont Faldéla, Meloetta et ses pokémons. Oui, oui, il est seul, face à eux. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit quand même montrer la qualité principale de son travail. Car il est bien beau d'avoir un chant mais s'il peut être très bien accompagné, c'est encore mieux._

« Je vais vous jouer toutes mes partitions, les unes après les autres. »

« Fais donc, fais donc, nous t'écoutons dès maintenant. »

_Bien. De toute façon, il ne leur laisse pas vraiment le choix. Il prend son violon, déposant ses partitions devant lui avant de fermer les yeux complètement. Faldéla hausse un sourcil, les autres personnes faisant de même avant que l'une demande : _

« Et comment comptes-t-il lire ses partitions de la sorte ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais … faites-lui confiance, il ne déçoit jamais. »

_Tsss. Il ne relève même pas la remarque du producteur. Comme si vraiment, il s'intéressait à sa musique. Bon, alors, autant commencer directement par la partition de la septième chanson. Septième … oui … rythme rapide avec montée à la quarante-septième seconde, pendant dix-huit secondes, il y a une répétition qui revient ensuite à la seconde minute et trente-deux secondes. Oui, c'est bien ça._

« Je vais commencer dès maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez faire le silence complet ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Tu peux le faire dès maintenant alors. »

« Merci bien, je vais commencer dès maintenant. »

_Concentration … et exécution ! Ce n'est pas tout, loin de là. Mais il doit juste réussir et espérer accomplir ce qu'il désire. Il prend une profonde respiration avant de de se mettre à jouer du violon. Voilà, il a pris le rythme. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, il sait ce qu'il doit accomplir, c'est aussi simple que ça. Oui … c'est ça._

_C'est comme ça qu'il doit jouer, qu'il doit se laisser envahir par la musique. Il ne doit pas craindre ses pouvoirs. Il ne doit pas craindre ce qu'il va devenir. Mais est-ce qu'il sera capable de les contrôler ? Il ne sait pas s'il en sera capable … oui … Ses pouvoirs, il commence à peine à les montrer aux yeux de tous et de toutes._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Retrouver l'envie

**Chapitre 29 : Retrouver l'envie**

« Hmm … Je vois, je vois. »

_Le producteur est là, observant les pokémons et les personnes autour de lui tout en écoutant brièvement Hémaltone. Il semble avoir compris, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, c'est bien ça. Cette musique est ce qu'il recherchait. Il murmure à nouveau :_

« Avec de tels pouvoirs, comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne les ait jamais utilisés ? Avec une vie de mendicité, il pourrait facilement faire plus. »

_Cela doit correspondre au caractère de l'adolescent, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Oui, c'est bien ça dont il s'agit, il en est sûr et certain même. Mais bon, il ne peut pas en parler à voix haute, autant continué à l'influencer discrètement. De toute façon, tout est régit par la musique dans ce monde. Comme une pièce d'opéra dont il est le scénariste, il sera bientôt temps de faire intervenir un nouveau personnage._

_Un personnage déposé par ses soins, héhéhé. C'est exactement ainsi et pas autrement que cela doit se passer, loin de là. Hmm … Oui, c'est ça. Une bien bonne musique, il en est certain, cela sera parfait pour plus tard, pour ce qu'il prévoit. Oui, il prévoit de très grandes choses avec les pouvoirs de Meloetta et Hémaltone._

« Bien bien bien, je pense que la représentation vous a plu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Que … Oh … J'avais l'impression de me retrouver ailleurs, Solomon. Ce jeune violoniste sera un prodige, que dis-je, un véritable virtuose ! »

« Je m'en doutais que cela vous plairait. Si vous voulez bien saluer Hémaltone. »

« Mais de quelle famille célèbre vient-il ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant la sortie de son premier CD. Une telle perle doit être … Attendez un peu. Jeune homme ? Vous faites du violon depuis votre enfance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non … J'ai commencé il y a moins d'un an. »

« Je peux confirmer ses dires, il a acheté le violon devant mes yeux. Il jouait auparavant de l'ocarina, n'est-ce pas, Hémaltone ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver encore mais je veux bien essayer. » _murmure l'adolescent avant de déposer son violon dans son étui, sortant son ocarina._

« Oh ? Il sait aussi jouer de l'ocarina ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! » _s'écrit la pokémon aux cheveux verts._

_Hémaltone sait tout faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que le producteur est une bourrique sans cervelle qu'Hémaltone est comme lui ! Il vaut bien mieux que lui ! OUI ! Elle n'a pas honte de le dire ! Elle en est même très fière et … oh …_

« Meloetta, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Rien ne sert de s'énerver. »

_Elle se calme aussitôt quand il commence à jouer de l'ocarina. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous partis, sauf Faldéla et ses pokémons. Il rappelle Starni et Xynolo alors qu'il se met à réfléchir. Ah … Faldéla lui fait un grand sourire, s'approchant de lui :_

« Mes félicitations, Hémaltone, je pense que tu viens de te graver un nom dans la musique. »

« Tant que ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, tu sais. »

« Les personnes qui étaient avec Solomon sont des critiques musicaux renommés dans le monde entier. Vraiment, c'est superbe ce qui se passe pour toi, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Je m'en doutais quand même, oui, un petit peu. »

_Il ne sait pas trop où se mettre … mais elle lui propose de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'exécute et obéit bien sagement. Meloetta vient aussitôt d'installer sur ses genoux, restant immobile ensuite, regardant devant elle. Pourtant, ses yeux passent parfois sur l'adolescent et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci reprend la parole :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, Hémaltone, ce n'est rien de mal. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça … c'est juste que bon … en un sens, si tu n'avais pas voulu que je prenne ce violon, enfin bref … »

« Oh ? Tu veux donc dire que tu places notre réunion sous le signe du destin ? C'est mignon de penser ainsi, Hémaltone, vraiment très mignon, oui. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le but que je recherche, mademoiselle Faldéla. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que … zut alors. »

_Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire mais il sait qu'il doit prendre son courage à deux mains … ou plutôt celle de Faldéla dans la sienne. Sans crier gare, il croise ses doigts avec ceux de Faldéla, celle-ci disant sur un ton surpris :_

« Hum ? Hémaltone, qu'est-ce … »

_Il ne lui a pas laissé la possibilité de parler. Sans même expliquer son geste ou trembler, il dépose un baiser qui dure cinq secondes. Il retire ses lèvres ensuite, rougissant violemment avant de retirer sa main de celle de Faldéla :_

« Pardon, pardon ! C'était … Enfin, juste que … »

« Hmm. » _murmure la femme aux cheveux bleus, semblant songeuse tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle reste immobile, pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle le fixait, longuement, en clignant des yeux._

« Hmm … Moui … Vraiment … Hmm … Surement même. »

« Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois, Faldéla. Je n'aurai pas dû, c'est juste sur le moment, j'ai cru que … enfin, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. »

« Une bonne idée, c'est la seule chose que cela t'inspire ? »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Pas du tout même ! Enfin, pas du tout ! J'en avais envie ! »

_Envie ? Il ne sait plus du tout où se mettre maintenant. Il n'ose plus regarder Faldéla, posant son regard … sur Meloetta qui le fixe en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite ? Elle semble statufiée et stupéfaite. C'est vrai, elle a tout vu. Tout … et lui aussi, il aurait peut-être plutôt dût attendre d'être vraiment seul avec Faldéla pour faire ça._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Accepter de danser

**Chapitre 30 : Accepter de danser**

« Hmm … Ce n'est pas déplaisant, je dois l'avouer. »

« Pardon quand même, mon but n'était pas de te créer de problèmes. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ou que ça ne t'embête pas trop et … »

« C'est quand même la première fois que l'on m'embrasse ainsi, je dois avouer. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. En fait, c'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse tout court. »

_Pourtant, elle ne semble pas être en colère, pas du tout même. Il doit quand même être fautif, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il ne sait plus du tout quoi dire ou faire. Il est juste perdu, complètement perdu même … vraiment très difficile même._

« Faldéla, est-ce que tu veux bien essayer de chanter une nouvelle fois ? »

« Hémaltone, tu penses vraiment qu'il suffit que tu fasses ça pour combattre plusieurs années à n'avoir rien fait du tout ? Sincèrement ? Tu penses que c'est réalisable de la sorte ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que l'on peut essayer, s'il te plaît ? » _dit-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle soupir, amusée et rougissante légèrement en pensant au baiser._

« Soit, soit, soit … Mais je ne promets rien. Surtout que je n'ai aucune parole en tête hein ? Pour venir accompagner ta chanson, te voilà au courant maintenant, Hémaltone. »

_Ce n'est pas bien grave pour lui, pas grave du tout même. Il dépose doucement Meloetta sur le sol, celle-ci ronchonnant un peu en se laissant déposer. Vraiment, il aurait quand même pu éviter ça aussi hein ? Pfff ! Hémaltone prend son violon._

« On va faire la cinquième musique que j'ai composée. Est-ce que tu es prête, Faldéla ? J'y vais dès maintenant, fais attention hein. »

« Oui, oui, arrête donc de parler et commence donc à jouer de ta musique, Hémaltone. »

_Il s'exécute, sans un mot, obéissant bravement à Faldéla. Voilà que la musique vient remplir la place, comme à son habitude. Faldéla se met à trembler de tout son corps, Hémaltone lui disant d'une voix qui se veut rassurante :_

« Et si tu fermais les yeux, Faldéla, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Fermer les yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça, Hémaltone ? »

« Pour ne plus penser à rien, juste à la musique. La musique et rien d'autre, tu ne trouves pas ça une bonne idée ? »

« Je vais essayer, je préfère ne pas promettre du tout. »

_C'est quand même assez risqué et fou non ? Mais bon, elle écoute et elle se met alors à fermer les yeux. Elle balance sa tête à gauche et à droite, c'est vrai que le rythme est bon, plutôt bon, oui. Mais à part cela ? Hmm … peut-être que …_

« Meloetta, melo melo … meloetta. »

_Voilà que la petite créature aux cheveux verts se met à changer, ne semblant pas s'intéresser à Faldéla. Néanmoins, maintenant que c'est fait, la femme aux cheveux bleus écoute la voix ainsi que la musique. Finalement, elle ouvre la bouche._

« Bien, Faldéla, bien … Continue donc ainsi. »

« Chut, s'il te plaît, ne me déconcentre et ne me perturbe pas, s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Pardonne-moi. »

_Qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas … mais qu'elle l'accompagne. C'est tout. Il la fixe alors qu'elle a les yeux fermés. Finalement, après une bonne minute, il revoit sa bouche qui s'ouvre pour laisser enfin sa voix sortir et enchanter la place. C'est ça … exactement ça. Qu'elle continue donc … qu'elle continue de chantonner …_

_C'est ça … c'est donc ainsi ? C'est donc ça le vrai chant de Faldéla ? Il comprend maintenant, il comprend parfaitement pourquoi Solomon était envoûté par elle. Il change de registre et de partition mais elle arrive à l'accompagner sans aucun problème. Et puis, surtout, elle se met à danser devant lui, devant ses yeux._

_Elle sait aussi bien danser que chanter, elle est vraiment la personne la plus douée pour le chant et la musique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc ça … Il en est convaincu. Rien que ça … Rien que ça. Les minutes défilent mais il ne s'arrête pas, il continue. Il est en sueur et elle aussi. Après enfin une bonne heure, elle est libre, il est libre._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je suis confuse. »

« Non, non, tu n'as pas à l'être, c'était superbe, Faldéla ! »

« Vilain flatteur, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Ma voix et mon chant sont … »

_Elle s'arrête en voyant Hémaltone. Le regard qu'il lui lance ne lui permet pas de le contredire. Elle … elle est gênée et confuse, très confuse même. C'est plus que gênant. Elle murmure avec lenteur :_

« D'accord, le message est bien passé, Hémaltone. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, c'est vraiment très sympathique de ta part. »

« Je veux juste te permettre de redécouvrir la musique et la chanson du côté dont tu étais issue. Je suis sûr que tu seras plus qu'heureuse en étant capable de chanter et de danser … plutôt qu'en regardant les autres, est-ce que je peux dire que c'est réussi ? »

« C'est le cas, Hémaltone, c'est le cas. »

_Et elle revient vers lui, prenant son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser à son tour. Meloetta tente de sourire mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est heureuse pour eux … mais elle ne sait pas. Quelque chose lui fait mal … mais elle ne comprend pas quoi._


End file.
